SCARY HOLIDAY
by TheIceBlossom
Summary: /LAST CHAPTER/Inilah akhir dari liburan mereka di villa Hyuuga. "Sepertinya Temari benar, liburan kali ini memang menjadi liburan yang tidak akan terlupakan."/ Enjoy read, minna-san! :)
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : chara nya milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gender : Horor/Romance/Mistery**

**SCARY HOLIDAY**

_-prolog-_

Liburan Naruto dkk yang seharusnya menyenangkan berubah menjadi malapetaka. Di awali oleh munculnya seorang gadis misterius, bayangan kematian pun mulai menghantui mereka.

-

-

"Aku yakin liburan kali ini akan menjadi liburan yang tidak akan terlupakan" ujar Temari.

-

TOK TOK TOK

Mereka semua terkesiap. Ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat waspada. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Pikir mereka. Apalagi siang tadi mereka melihat tidak ada satu pun rumah berpenghuni yang berada di sekitar vila.

-

"Mayatnya ditemukan sebulan kemudian dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Menurut cerita, arwah wanita malang itu penasaran. Dia ingin menuntut balas pada orang-orang yang telah membuatnya menderita."

-

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah ketakutan sambil mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Yang jelas ini hal yang menarik" ujar Chouji.

-

"Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian agar tidak mengganggu apapun dari rumah ini," "Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi"

-

"Baiklah tuan putri kau bisa keluar sekarang. Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Ino kemudian membuka pintu kamar. Namun tiba-tiba ia tercekat, langkahnya terhenti "AAaaaa!!!"

-

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar Hinata ketakutan

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi!" seru Tenten tiba-tiba "Kita semua terlibat, dan mungkin selanjutnya adalah kita. Aku tidak mau mati di sini. Aku mau pulang sekarang juga, aku mau pulang!" raung Tenten sambil menangis.

-

"Berhentilah menuduhku terus! Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali aku tidak akan sekejam itu. Jangan menuduhku lagi karena kalian tidak punya bukti apa-apa" kata Karin penuh amarah

-

"Hinata, kau percaya padaku kan?" teriak Naruto lagi. "Tolong Hinata, buka pintunya!"

-

-

Sasuke tertunduk, pikirannya menjadi semakin kacau. Di tengah kekacauan itu, ia teringat pada ucapan Sakura _"Sasuke, aku percaya padamu. Sasuke kan hebat, jadi masalah apapun pasti bisa dihadapi"_

-

-

**Akhirnya…. Setelah sekian lama saya baru bisa mengupdate fic ini sekarang. Gara-gara bimbingan, ulangan, tugas yang berjubel membuat saya stress dan akhirnya membuat mood saya untuk menulis berkurang. Dasar! Dasar! Dasar!**

**Oh ya ini fic pertama saya yang dibuat berepisode. Di sini saya mencoba gender Horor, tapi tetap ada romance nya. Tapi sepertinya horror nya gak kesampean nih.**

**Bagaimana? Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Characters are not mine**

**Gendre : Horror/Romance/Mistery, plus satu tambahan yang terlupakan: Crime**

**Warning : OOC, R&R**

* * *

**SCARY HOLIDAY**

_**-chapter 1-**_

Sebuah bus berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan besar yang terkesan tua namun sangat kokoh. Di halaman bangunan tersebut terdapat taman yang kelihatannya sangat terawat Berbeda dengan di luar area bangunan tersebut, pepohonan dan semak belukar tumbuh liar. Memang dampaknya sangat baik karena udara di daerah itu menjadi sejuk, namun kesannya menjadi agak seram terutama bila malam hari. Apalagi di sekitar bangunan itu tidak terdapat bangunan lain yang menandakan kalau di sekitar situ ada penduduk.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Chouji, dan Karin satu per satu turun dari bus tersebut. Pada liburan musim panas kali ini, mereka sepakat untuk menghabiskannya di vila keluarga Hyuuga yang letaknya jauh dari pusat kota.

"Huwaaaa! Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang dengan jalan yang sangat jelek akhirnya sampai juga. Badanku jadi pegal-pegal nih" celoteh Naruto.

Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini. Terakhir waktu aku masih berusia lima tahun" ujar Hinata sambil menatap bangunan di depan mereka.

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Sementara itu yang lainnya terlihat sibuk menurunkan barang bawaan mereka dari bus.

"Sai, Bantu aku dong" pinta Ino.

Sai mengernyitkan dahi melihat barang-barang bawaan Ino yang jumlahnya cukup banyak dan terlihat berat. "Ino kita kesini hanya untuk menginap beberapa hari bukan mau pindah"

"Ayolah Sai, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan peralatan kecantikanku untuk pergi ke tempat yang tidak ada salonnya sama sekali"

Sai menggeleng kecil, namun akhirnya dia membantu membawa barang-barang milik kekasihnya itu. Di sisi lain, Sakura terlihat kesusahan membawa tas besar miliknya. Ia menyeret-nyeret tas itu dan beberapa kali ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.

"Biar aku yang bawa" ujar seseorang yang langsung mengambil alih tas itu dari Sakura.

Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Ah kau baik sekali Sasuke"

"Hn" segaris senyum tipis terlukis di wajah tampan Uchiha itu.

"Wah mesra sekali!" ujar Tenten tiba-tiba.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah, sedangkan Sasuke segera pergi menuju vila. Melihat itu Tenten tertawa kecil. "Berhentilah menggodaku Tenten. Sebaiknya kau urusi saja Neji mu itu. Bukankah tujuanmu ke sini supaya bisa lebih mesra dengannya?" gantian Sakura yang menggoda Tenten, membuat wajah gadis itu sangat merah.

"Eh a-aku tidak bilang begitu" ujar Tenten gugup.

"Oh ya, apa benar?" ujar Sakura semakin menggoda Tenten

"I-itu ng…."

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Tenten. "Tenten wajahmu seperti tomat! Haha" teriak Sakura sambil berlari menjauhi Tenten.

"Sakura awas kau ya!" Tenten berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Perlu bantuan?" tegur Shikamaru pada Temari.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak" ujar Temari lalu pergi.

Chouji menghampiri Shikamaru, "Gadis aneh. Padahal gadis-gadis lain akan senang jika tasnya dibawakan oleh pacarnya. Nyam..nyam…" kata Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Haah, yang penting dia tidak merepotkanku" Shikamaru pun meninggalkan Chouji yang kebingungan dengan hubungan pasangan itu.

Suara pintu vila menggema ke seluruh ruangan begitu dibuka. Aroma bangunan tua yang khas bercampur dengan debu menyeruak. Naruto dan Hinata yang pertama kali melangkah masuk. Mereka- terutama Naruto terlihat kagum dengan model dan penataan ruangan itu. Naruto berkeliling melihat ruangan itu sambil beberapa kali bergumam "hebat!". Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Temari, dan Shikamaru yang baru masuk pun terlihat kagum.

"Wow ini keren!" seru Ino.

"Aku yakin liburan kali ini akan menjadi liburan yang tidak akan terlupakan" ujar Temari.

"Tidak berubah" gumam Neji.

"SASUKEEEE bantuin dong!!!" teriak Karin manja. Sontak semua yang berada dalam ruangan terkejut lalu menoleh kearah dimana teriakan itu berasal. Karin berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat sambil menyeret-nyeret sebuah tas yang kelihatannya sangat berat.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak?!" seru Naruto yang terkejut dengan suara teriakan Karin barusan.

"Suara cemprengmu bisa membuat kami terkena serangan jantung dadakan tau!" tambah Ino

"Dasar gadis yang menyebalkan" tambah Temari juga.

Karin bertolak pinggang, "Heh dengar ya aku gak ada urusan sama kalian. Lagi pula kenapa sih kalian kerjanya dari dulu siiiirik aja sama aku, kayak gak ada kerjaan lain aja" ujar Karin "Sasuke bantuin dong. Pegel nih ngangkatnya sendiri" pinta Karin manja pada Sasuke

"Tanganmu tidak akan patah hanya karena mengangkat tas itu" ujar Sasuke dingin

"Ha! rasakan itu" ejek Ino

"Hu-uh" wajah Karin semakin cemberut.

Di halaman vila Tenten dan Sakura masih saja berkejar-kejaran sambil tertawa. Sakura berlari mengitari Sai yang sedang mengangkat barang-barang untuk menghindari kejaran Tenten. Tenten pun mengitari Sai untuk menangkap Sakura, sehingga laki-laki itu agak terhuyung.

"Hey hentikan. Kalian ini apa-apaan sih!" omel Sai

"Ops sorry" ujar Sakura kemudian berlari lagi.

"Maaf ya Sai" ujar Tenten, "Sakura awas kau ya!"

Sementara mereka semua sedang sibuk bermain-main atau mengagumi vila itu, dari kejauhan –tepatnya di luar pagar- seorang gadis mengamati mereka. Ekspresinya dingin dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Sosok misterius itu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari tempat itu…

Sakura berlari menuju vila. Tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung ketika ia berada di pintu vila. Sakura sudah pasti akan terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang dengan sigap menahannya.

Sakura menoleh, "G-Gaara" gumamnya kaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil melepaskan pegangannya dari Sakura begitu kedua kaki gadis itu sudah berpijak dengan benar.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya"

"Hn"

Tanpa mereka sadari dari ruang tamu vila, Sasuke memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak senang terutama pada Gaara yang kelihatan akrab mengobrol dengan Sakura. Begitu mereka menoleh padanya, Sasuke langsung pergi dengan wajah yang dapat tertebak. Dia marah.

"Baiklah aku duluan" ujar Gaara lalu masuk.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum kaku.

"Kau baru saja membuat dirimu dalam masalah" ujar Tenten menghampiri Sakura.

_=_=_=_

Malam ini hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar terasa mencekam apalagi bagi para penghuni baru di vila Hyuuga. Vila tersebut nampak begitu gelap gulita. Hanya beberapa buah lilin yang terletak di beberapa sudut ruangan sebagai penerang. Namun cahayanya terlalu redup untuk menerangi bangunan sebesar itu.

Sosok misterius yang berdiri di luar pagar siang tadi berjalan ke arah vila dengan memakai jas hujan yang terlihat seperti jubah sebagai pelindung.

Di ruang tengah, Naruto dkk berkumpul. Mereka duduk di sofa sambil merapatkan diri satu sama lain karena dingin dan ketakutan. Ruangan itu terlihat gelap dengan hanya diterangi oleh tiga buah lilin. Sesekali kilatan dari petir yang menyambar menerangi masuk ruangan itu melalui jendela-jendela vila yang besar.

"Aaakh membosankan sekali!" jerit Naruto frustasi. Orang yang aktif seperti Naruto memang paling tidak tahan dengan suasana hening dan tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, ataupun Sai yang memang di kenal sebagai orang-orang yang tenang. Sakin tenangnya mereka dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang 'dingin'.

"Diamlah, kau pikir kami juga tidak bosan" tegur Shikamaru.

"Hinata kau tidak bilang kalau di vila mu ini tidak ada listriknya" keluh Ino.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi ketika aku kesini ada kok" kata Hinata.

"Huh itukan dua belas tahun yang lalu"

"seandainya tidak hujan pasti asyik sekali membuat api unggun yang hangat di luar sana" ujar Temari sambil menatap ke arah luar melalui jendela.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berkomentar lagi. Semua asyik dalam pikirannya masing-masing, kecuali Shikamaru yang memilih untuk tidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman –duduk- tapi sepertinya dia tidak terganggu dengan hal itu.

-

-

"Dingin sekali" ujar Sakura setengah berbisik. Ia merasa tubuhnya membeku sekalipun ia sudah mengenakan jaket tebal.

"dan menyeramkan" tambah Tenten disampingnya.

-

-

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi hanya diisi oleh gemuruh petir dan derasnya hujan yang turun. Naruto dan yang lain saling berpandangan. Para gadis langsung merapatkan diri pada siapapun yang ada di samping mereka.

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto buka sana!" perintah Temari.

"Kenapa aku?" protes Naruto.

"Karena kau yang lebih dekat dengan pintu di ruang tamu" ujar Sai.

"Nggak ah!" tolak Naruto "suruh Sasuke aja"

"JANGAN!" seru Sakura dan Karin hampir bersamaan. "Kalau ternyata yang di luar itu hantu atau orang jahat bisa-bisa Sasuke kenapa-napa lagi" tambah Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Berarti kalian mau aku yang celaka ya?" omel Naruto

TOK TOK TOK

Mereka semua terkesiap. Ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat waspada. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Pikir mereka. Apalagi siang tadi mereka melihat tidak ada satu pun rumah berpenghuni yang berada di sekitar vila.

"Chouji kau saja yang buka sana!" perintah Ino.

Chouji melirik Sai "Nggak ah, kenapa tidak-"

"Jangan Sai" potong Ino

Mata Chouji beralih pada Neji. "Jangan Neji" seru Tenten.

"Awas kalau kau menyuruh Shikamaru atau Gaara!" ancam Temari ketika Chouji menatap ke arah pacar dan adiknya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain kau Chouji. Kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memberimu keripik kentang lagi" ancam Ino.

"Jangan jangan!" seru chouji, ia menghela nafas dengan wajah pasrah. "Baiklah aku yang buka" Chouji berjalan menuju pintu ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari ruang tengah dengan pikiran bahwa ia sedang dijadikan tumbal. Yang lain memperhatikan Chouji dengan berdebar-debar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Se-bentar" ujar Chouji gugup. Tangannya gemetar ketika membuka pintu, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Naruto dan yang lain menyaksikan dari ruang tengah dengan tegang.

-

-

-

Mereka menahan nafas ketika pintu terbuka dan… sebuah sosok berjubah hitam berdiri di depan pintu!

"SETANNNNNN!!!" teriak Chouji yang langsung menghambur ke ruang tengah

"Aaaaaa!!!"

_=_=_=_

Chouji meringis kesakitan saat Sakura mengompres benjolan di dahinya akibat 'insiden' pelemparan tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Aw, sakit" keluh Chouji.

"tahan sedikit" ujar Sakura.

Sekarang suasana sudah baik kembali bahkan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya karena sekarang bangunan besar tersebut sudah diterangi cahaya lampu. Ternyata sosok berjubah misterius itu bernama Haku, dia adalah pelayan Vila Hyuuga.

"Ini semua salah mu Karin" tunjuk Chouji pada Karin.

Karin menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "Enak saja. Aku kan tidak sengaja"

Karena ketakutan tadi, Karin spontan melempar sebuah vas bunga dari kayu. Sebenarnya sasarannya adalah sosok berjubah yang dianggap setan –yang sebenarnya adalah Haku-. Namun sialnya lemparan itu meleset dan mengenai Chouji. Tepat di dahinya. Alhasil, sebuah benjolan besar bertengger di dahi laki-laki bertubuh gendut itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian ketakutan" ujar Haku menyesal.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Oh ya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Kau banyak berubah" ujar Hinata pada Haku.

Gadis itu tersenyum namun ekspresinya tetap dingin, "Nona Hinata dan tuan muda Neji juga sudah banyak berubah. Saya hampir tidak mengenali"

"Apa selama ini kau hanya sendiri menjaga vila?" Tanya Neji

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Ayah sering sakit, jadi saya sendiri yang mengawasi vila"

"Wow kau berani sekali!" Tenten Kagum, Haku membalasnya dengan tersenyum namun entah mengapa ekspresi wajahnya tetap dingin.

"Huwaa sudah semakin malam. Kurasa kita harus kembali ke kamar masing-masing" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Ya besok kita akan bersenang-senang" tambah Sai kemudian mereka pun meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamar masing-masing.

Sakura menyimpan handuk yang digunakannya untuk mengompres Chouji di meja dan bersiap pergi ketika matanya bertatapan dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke. Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya dan melewati Sakura.

"Haku, kau tidak ke kamarmu?" Tanya Naruto melihat gadis itu masih di ruang tengah padahal yang lain sudah ke kamarnya masing-masing.

"Saya harus memeriksa beberapa bagian vila sebentar" jawab Haku

"Perlu bantuan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Terima kasih tuan. Saya hanya akan memastikan kalau pintu-pintu dan jendela-jendela sudah terkunci"

"Oo begitu. Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kamarku" Naruto akan berbalik pergi namun ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'tuan', cukup Naruto saja. Usia kita kan sebaya. Lagi pula sekarang kita kan teman" Naruto tersenyum

Semburat merah kecil muncul di pipi Haku, "B-baik"

"Kalau begitu selamat malam!" Naruto hendak berbalik, "Oh iya, terima kasih karena kau, kami tidak bergelap-gelapan lagi." Naruto akhirnya benar-benar menuju kamarnya.

"Uzumaki…Naruto…" gumam Haku penuh arti

_=_=_=_

Sasuke baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarnya namun sebuah tangan mungil menahannya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura berdiri memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, wajah gadis itu kelihatan serius. Sasuke membalasnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa sikapmu dingin padaku?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia mengerti Sasuke memang orang yang 'dingin' tapi Sakura merasa sikap dinginnya kali ini berbeda. Sasuke sepertinya… sedang marah.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja" Sasuke bersiap membuka pintu kamarnya lagi namun Sakura menahannya.

"Kau marah padaku" ujar Sakura "Apa ini soal Gaara?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal, "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya" balas Sasuke datar

"Tapi tadi siang dia hanya menolongku. Aku-"

"Aku ingin istirahat" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang menahannya dan segera masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam di tempatnya.

_=_=_=_

Suasana di sekitar Vila benar-benar sejuk, sangat berbeda dengan suasana kota yang panas dan penuh dengan polusi. Pepohonan yang rindang serta suara kicauan burung berpadu menjadi satu kesatuan yang sempurna. Serasa kembali ke alam.

Meski langit agak mendung, dipandu oleh Haku, Naruto dkk berkeliling-keliling di sekitar vila. Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak yang licin dan agak becek karena hujan yang turun deras semalam. Meski begitu, mereka sangat menikmati perjalanan itu. Selama perjalanan suasana selalu ramai oleh lelucon-lelucon dan sesekali mereka berseru kagum pada keindahan alam sekitar mereka.

"Ew!" Ino berseru jijik karena sebelah kakinya menginjak tanah yang sangat basah seperti lumpur "ini menyenangkan namun agak menyebalkan" ujarnya setengah menggerutu.

"Hey lihat burung itu indah sekali!" tunjuk Naruto ke sebuah pohon dimana terdapat seekor burung cantik dengan bulu yang berwarna-warni.

"Wah cantiknya" puji Hinata

"Eh yang sana juga bagus" ujar Tenten.

"Benar" ujar Hinata

"Uh lumpur ini benar-benar menjijikkan" keluh Karin, "Sasuke bantu aku dong!" pintanya manja.

Sasuke tidak merespon dan terus berjalan membuat Karin sangat dongkol.

"Kau ini mengeluh terus. Kalau begini seharusnya kau di vila saja tadi" omel Temari pada Karin.

"Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu" balas Karin sinis.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu. Kau kan sudah ditolak berkali-kali oleh Sasuke, tapi kau masih mengejarnya. Kau sadar atau tidak sih kalau Sasuke sekarang milik Sakura? jadi kau tidak boleh mengganggunya lagi"

Karin menjadi emosi, "Kau-"

"Berhentilah bertengkar. Dasar cewek!" ujar Shikamaru agak kesal mendengar perang mulut antara Temari dan Karin.

"Dia yang duluan!" kata Karin.

Temari baru saja akan membalas namun Shikamaru menahan tangannya, "sudahlah jangan dengarkan dia" ujar Shikamaru. Temari menghela nafas untuk meredam emosinya.

Sakura berjalan setengah berlari untuk menyamai langkah Sasuke. "Sasuke apa kau masih marah padaku?" Sasuke diam, "Kalau begitu aku minta maaf" ujar Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada Sakura. "Itu bukan salahmu. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berpikir negatif"

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ada rumah penduduk" seru Sai membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arah satu-satunya rumah yang ada di situ. Rumah itu kelihatannya tidak terurus.

"Rumah siapa itu?" tanya Gaara pada Haku.

Haku menatap rumah itu beberapa lama lalu bercerita, "rumah itu dulunya ditinggali oleh seorang wanita yang hidupnya sangat menyedihkan. Setelah ditinggalkan oleh suaminya yang selingkuh dengan wanita lain, wanita malang itu hidup sangat menderita. Hutangnya banyak dan ia kerap kali mendapat tuduhan sebagai pencuri oleh penduduk desa. Dan yang parahnya, penduduk desa mengasingkannya karena ia menderita penyakit kulit yang konon katanya menular. Penduduk desa menganggap dia terkena kutukan. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan lagi, wanita malang itu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri." Haku berhenti sejenak dan menatap ke arah Naruto dkk sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya kembali, "Mayatnya ditemukan sebulan kemudian dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Menurut cerita, arwah wanita malang itu penasaran. Dia ingin menuntut balas pada orang-orang yang telah membuatnya menderita."

"Pantas saja tidak ada yang tinggal di sekitar vila" kata Chouji.

Mereka semua terdiam sambil menatap ke arah rumah kecil itu dengan ekspresi ngeri. Bahkan Sakura tanpa sadar mencengkeram kuat lengan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Dapat ditebak ia sangat ketakutan. Angin dingin yang tiba-tiba berhembus membuat mereka sedikit merinding.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ujar Neji memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

"I-iya ayo cepat kita tinggalkan tempat ini" ujar Tenten ketakutan, wajahnya sampai agak pucat.

"Tenanglah itu hanya cerita" ujar Sasuke pada Sakura yang kelihatan ketakutan.

_=_=_=_

Mereka begitu terpesona ketika tiba di sebuah bukit. Pemandangan dari bukit tersebut benar-benar menakjubkan. Dari bukit tersebut mereka dapat melihat seluruh daerah disekitar tempat itu. Mereka dapat melihat bangunan vila hyuuga dan di bagian yang lain terlihat rumah-rumah penduduk yang memang jaraknya dengan vila cukup jauh. Bukit itu sangat indah karena ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga dengan warna-warna yang indah. Tidak heran jika disekitar bukit itu banyak terdapat serangga. Udara yang segar membuat mereka melupakan cerita seram tentang rumah yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Wah ini benar-benar keren!" ujar Ino kagum.

"Hebat" gumam Shikamaru.

"Ah, bunga-bunga yang cantik" kata Hinata melihat kumpulan bunga yang di penuhi kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

Sakura terpaku menatap hamparan hijau yang terbentang indah di depannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengibarkan helaian-helaian rambutnya. Ia terlalu kagum pada pemandangan itu sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang disampingnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak lalu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke disampingnya "Ini indah sekali…"

"Ya kelihatannya semua menikmatinya" Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh kearah teman-teman mereka.

Tenten, Ino dan Temari terlihat berfoto-foto gembira. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata terlihat asyik diantara bunga-bunga. Di sudut lain Sai asyik dengan kegemarannya melukis, tampaknya ia mendapat banyak inspirasi di bukit ini. Chouji berlari-lari menghindari Karin yang mengejarnya, sepertinya Chouji melakukan kesalahan yang membuat gadis itu sangat marah. Di bagian lain, Neji kelihatan berbincang-bincang dengan Haku. Sementara Shikamaru lebih memilih berbaring di atas rumput sambil menikmati pemandangan bukit. Dan di bagian lainnya lagi ada Gaara. Dia menoleh ketika pandangan Sasuke dan Sakura tertuju padanya.

"Sakura ayo kesini!" panggil Ino

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara dan beralih ke arah Ino, Tenten, dan Temari yang mengajaknya ke tempat mereka. "Baiklah aku datang" ujar Sakura lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke menatap Gaara. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Saling menyorot tajam.

_=_=_=_

Langit malam ini nampak cerah. Sang bulan menampakkan cahayanya dengan sempurna. Bintang-bintang turut menghiasi langit di atas vila Hyuuga. Malam yang tepat bagi Naruto dkk untuk bersenang-senang di halaman vila. Suasana halaman yang biasanya sepi, menjadi ramai dengan kehadiran mereka. Ada yang mengobrol, sehingga terbentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil. Saling bercanda, tertawa, makan, atau sekedar duduk diam sambil menikmati keindahan alam di sekitar vila. Moment yang sayang untuk dilewatkan bahkan bagi si tukang tidur, Shikamaru.

"Lalu lalu bagaimana?" Sakura terlihat antusias dengan cerita Ino.

"Dia bilang-" tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka dipotong.

"Sepertinya seru. Aku boleh gabung kan?" ujar Karin.

"Selama kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat kami mengusirmu, tentu saja boleh" kata Sakura.

"Aku paling benci kalau kita harus berbuat baik pada si centil ini" gerutu Temari pelan, namun cukup keras untuk di dengar Hinata.

Hinata mengelus punggung Temari sambil tersenyum, "Dia juga teman kita"

Sementara di kelompok Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Chouji…

"Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan rumah yang katanya berhantu itu" ujar Sai

"Aku rasa cerita tentang rumah itu hanya desas desus di kalangan penduduk desa saja. Lagi pula zaman ini terlalu canggih untuk percaya pada hal semacam itu. Aku bukannya tidak percaya, tapi sebagai orang yang berpendidikan kukira kita hanya bisa percaya pada hal-hal yang logis" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Aku pun berpikir begitu" Neji berpendapat, "Ketika berkunjung ke sini beberapa tahun yang lalu pun aku tidak pernah mendengar cerita itu"

"Maksudmu Haku berbohong?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku tidak bilang begitu"

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kita tidak membuktikannya sendiri kan?" ujar Chouji

Haku terlihat sibuk bolak-balik dapur mengambil makanan dan minuman. Sampai tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung, untung Naruto segera memeganginya sebelum ia terjatuh. Tepat pada saat itu Hinata menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang sedang memegang tangan Haku.

"Hey ada apa?" tegur Tenten pada Hinata

Hinata agak terlonjak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan Haku, "Eh kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kulihat kau tiba-tiba diam"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Hinata sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto dan Haku yang sekarang terlihat mengobrol.

Gaara berdiam diri di salah satu bagian halaman sendirian. Ia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan yang lain. Pribadinya yang dingin dan tertutup membuat orang sering salah menilainya. Namun ia termasuk dalam jajaran laki-laki-laki-laki tampan dan jenius di sekolah. Sehingga tidak heran kalau ia memiliki banyak fangirls.

"Kau tidak mau bergabung dengan yang lain?" tegur Sakura

"Aku lebih suka sendiri"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "kau ini aneh. Di dunia ini tidak ada seorang pun yang suka sendirian. Semua orang pasti membutuhkan orang lain."

"Tapi aku tidak"

"Hh, sikapmu ini mengingatkanku pada Sasuke dulu. Dia juga dulu tidak suka keramaian dan lebih suka sendiri. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba?"

Gaara terdiam, ia kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sungguh sulit bagi Sakura untuk memahami laki-laki yang satu ini. Bahkan Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu mengenai Gaara jika tidak diberitahu Temari.

Sakura menatap Gaara. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali pada perasaannya yang dulu. Dulu ia sempat menyukai Gaara, namun sikap Gaara yang dingin membuat Sakura tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya itu dan lagi ia selalu tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Pada akhirnya perlahan perasaan itu mulai menghilang, apalagi setelah ia mengenal Sasuke yang pada waktu itu merupakan siswa baru. Meskipun sikap Sasuke dingin, setidaknya saat itu Sakura telah memiliki cukup keberanian dan kesempatan.

"Hey semua ayo berkumpul!" panggil Shikamaru

"Orang lain tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan kita kalau kita tidak pernah mengatakannya" ujar Sakura pada Gaara sebelum mereka berkumpul dengan yang lain.

**_=_=_=_**

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah ketakutan sambil mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Yang jelas ini hal yang menarik" ujar Chouji.

Didorong rasa penasaran pada cerita tentang arwah wanita malang yang penasaran, Naruto dkk pergi ke rumah yang konon katanya berhantu itu. Suasana dingin dan gelap menyelimuti sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Jam tangan Sai menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima menit saat mereka tiba di depan rumah tersebut.

"Kita sampai" ujar Shikamaru sambil menyorotkan senternya ke arah rumah.

Suasana di sekitar rumah itu sangat gelap. Cahaya bulan purnama tak mampu menembus rimbunan pepohonan di sekitarnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara lolongan anjing yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Raut wajah para gadis terlihat jelas sangat ketakutan. Sementara para laki-laki terlihat semakin penasaran.

"Apa sih yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Karin antara kesal dan ketakutan.

Hinata menyorotkan senternya ke segala arah, angin dingin yang bertiup pelan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Se-sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" ujarnya kaku

"Kalau kalian takut, kalian bisa kembali" ujar Neji.

Mereka berjalan lagi hingga tiba tepat di depan pintu. Sai menggerakkan gagang pintu. "Sepertinya tidak terkunci" ujar Sai lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

KRIEEET

Pintu yang kelihatan sangat tua itu terbuka dan menimbulkan bunyi. Aroma debu menyeruak tercium di segala sudut rumah begitu mereka masuk.

"Kurasa kita sudah terlalu jauh. Kita masuk tanpa izin. Haku sudah memperingatkan kita tadi dan seharusnya kita mendengarkannya" kata Sakura

"Tenanglah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ini hanya rumah biasa yang tidak ditinggali selama bertahun-tahun" ujar Sasuke

"Gadis aneh itu hanya menakut-nakuti kita. Karena dia sendiri pun lebih memilih tinggal di vila dari pada pergi kesini bersama kita. Jelas sekali dia takut" tambah Chouji.

"Hey kau tidak berhak memanggilnya gadis aneh" kata Naruto.

"Dia memang aneh" balas Chouji.

Hinata memperhatikan ekspresi ketidaksukaan di wajah Naruto begitu Chouji menyebut Haku gadis aneh. _"Apa ini hanya perasaanku atau…" _batin Hinata.

Temari berjalan mengitari ruangan di rumah itu. Tampak beberapa benda-benda tua yang sudah berdebu. Gadis itu juga melihat beberapa serpihan cermin yang hancur. Keadaan rumah tersebut sangat berantakan, perabotan rumah yang terhambur di sana sini. Dan di satu sudut rumah tampak kardus-kardus yang tertumpuk tidak rapi.

Ino melihat sebuah jubah hitam yang tergantung paku di dinding. Karena penasaran, ia mengambil jubah itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia menjerit karena sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam jubah tersebut. Refleks ia melempar jubah tersebut sehingga tergeletak di depan pintu masuk.

Sontak seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Ino "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

Ino menunjuk ke arah jubah tersebut. Dari jubah tersebut keluar seekor tikus yang langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Haah hanya tikus" ujar Naruto.

Tapi kemudian seseorang telah berdiri di depan pintu. Dan orang itu adalah Haku!

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan senekat ini" ujar Haku

"Kau? Bukannya kau ada di vila?" ujar Chouji heran.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian agar tidak mengganggu apapun dari rumah ini," Haku menunduk untuk mengambil jubah yang terlempar tadi lalu berjalan menuju tempat Ino dan menggantungnya pada paku di dinding kembali. "Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi" Haku mengedarkan pandangannya menatap Naruto dkk.

"Kau menyumpahi kami?!" Temari sedikit emosi.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan hal yang buruk terjadi pada kalian. Kalian sendiri yang mengundangnya. Kalian melanggar apa yang telah aku beritahu. Kalian mengusik rumah ini!" Suara Haku agak meninggi membuat Naruto dkk menjadi agak terkejut karena biasanya gadis itu berbicara pelan dan sangat sopan. "Dan jubah ini adalah jubah yang selalu dikenakan wanita itu ketika ia menderita penyakit kulit menjijikan dan juga… ketika ia membalas dendam atas kematiannya!"

Ino tercekat, wajahnya berubah pucat.

Di luar, suara lolongan anjing kembali terdengar…

**_=_=_=_**

Karin menghempaskan diri di atas kasur, perasaannya sudah lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. "Haah yang tadi itu membuatku tegang" ujarnya.

Hinata yang sekamar dengan Karin hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Pandangannya sedikit murung. Ia kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin. Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Kau pasti bohong. Walaupun kita tidak begitu akrab, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu" ujar Karin.

Hinata menatap Karin sejenak "Apa aku berlebihan jika aku- ah! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Yang jelas aku merasa tidak suka Naruto terlalu akrab dengan Haku" keluh Hinata.

Karin tersenyum kecil, "Itu wajar saja. Tentu semua gadis akan merasa cemburu jika pacarnya dekat dengan gadis lain."

"Cemburu?"

"Iya, yang kau rasakan itu cemburu. Tapi menurutku kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Aku memang tidak mengenal betul Naruto, tapi aku tahu dia laki-laki yang setia. Dia selalu bersikap ramah pada siapapun jadi kau jangan salah paham"

"Begitu ya.."

**_=_=_=_**

Sakura akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua namun terhenti melihat Gaara yang sedang berdiri di sana.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura

"Menunggumu" ujar Gaara singkat

"Menungguku? Memangnya ada apa?" Sakura heran

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Baiklah, katakan"

Gaara menghela nafas lalu menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil bersandar pada pegangan di tangga. Ada jeda beberapa menit, membuat suasana di sekitar mereka sedikit tegang. Sakura masih menunggu Gaara berbicara.

"Sakura, kau mengatakan bahwa orang lain tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan kita kalau kita tidak pernah mengatakannya" Gaara mulai berbicara.

"Ya tentu saja. Karena hanya dengan mengatakan perasaan kita, orang lain akan mengerti apa yang kita rasakan. Dan hanya dengan berbicara semua masalah akan menjadi lebih baik" jelas Sakura, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Gaara memejamkan mata, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa…" Kalimat Gaara menggantung, ia kelihatan sangat berhati-hati. Gadis di hadapannya terlihat menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Gaara membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura, "Aku menyukaimu"

Sakura hampir saja tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia terpaku di tempatnya. "I-ini tidak mungkin" ujar gadis itu bergetar.

"Aku tahu. Dan sekarang jawab aku" Gaara menatap Sakura tajam, "Apa yang ku katakan ini membuat semuanya lebih baik?! Apa sekarang aku menjadi lebih baik?!" suara Gaara tiba-tiba meninggi

Sakura bergetar, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ini terlalu mendadak. Ini tidak tepat.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Gaara.

Perlahan air mata Sakura menetes membasahi kedua pipinya. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Rasanya otaknya sudah membeku.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?! Jawab aku Sakura!"

"Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik kalau kau mengatakannya sejak awal!" suara Sakura meninggi, air matanya semakin deras. "Seharusnya kau mengatakannya saat aku masih mengharapkanmu!" Sakura tergugu.

Gaara tampak terkejut.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Karena sekarang…" Sakura menatap Gaara lekat, "Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi" Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terpaku di tangga.

**_=_=_=_**

Ino menyerbu masuk ke kamar Hinata dan Karin. Kedua gadis itu sedikit terlonjak. "Haah aku pikir Sakura di sini" ujar Ino sambil terengah-engah, "Aku berkeliling mencarinya tapi aku tidak menemukannya" Ino berjalan ke arah kasur dan merebahkan dirinya di sana bersama dengan Hinata dan Karin.

"Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu. Kau membuat kami terkejut tau" omel Karin

"Aku agak takut. Sebab di kamar tadi aku sendirian. Jadi aku teringat pada ucapan Haku tadi" ujar Ino

"Tenanglah Ino, hal itu belum tentu benar" ujar Hinata.

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu karena kami mau tidur" kata Karin.

"Sakura kan belum kembali. Aku tidak mau sendirian di kamar. Aku disini saja ya" pinta Ino

"Apa kau sudah mencari Sakura di kamar Temari dan Tenten? Siapa tahu dia di sana" ujar Hinata.

"Sudah, bahkan sampai ke dapur di lantai bawah. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya"

"Mm dimana ya? Atau mungkin dia di kamar Sasuke!"

"Itu tidak mungkin Hinata! Memangnya apa yang mau dilakukan Sakura malam-malam begini di kamar Sasuke?" ujar Karin sedikit cemberut memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin saja kan"

"Ah sudahlah, jangan mengatakannya lagi" Karin menyilangkan tangannya di dada dengan kesal.

"Kau cemburu ya" sindir Ino

"Huh!" Karin bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana Karin?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar" jawab Karin lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Ino mencibir, "Huh dia itu selalu mengelak, padahal dia cemburu kan"

-

-

-

Malam semakin larut saat para penghuni vila Hyuuga sudah terlelap. Sementara di rumah kecil yang tidak berpenghuni itu, tampak sesosok wanita yang berjalan keluar rumah. Menembus kegelapan, seorang diri…

**_=_=_=_**

Haku dibantu oleh Hinata, Ino, dan Karin menyiapkan sarapan ketika Tenten dan Temari datang.

"Wah sepertinya enak nih" ujar Tenten melihat sarapan yang sudah terhidang di meja makan.

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu yang buat" ujar Karin bangga.

"Huh palingan kau hanya membantu menatanya saja" Temari mencibir.

Naruto dan para laki-laki pun datang sehabis berolah raga. Baju mereka lembab karena keringat.

"Wah akhirnya makan juga. Aku sangat capek" Chouji menghambur ke meja makan dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Uh kau bau sekali Chouji" ujar Ino

"Soalnya aku berolah raga"

"Huh apanya yang olah raga, kau hanya berlari mengelilingi halaman dua putaran lalu istirahat terus" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian ruang makan. Ia mencari sosok Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak dilihatnya. "Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin masih dikamarnya" jawab Hinata sambil menyerahkan segelas susu pada Naruto.

"Ada yang kangen nih, padahal baru beberapa jam saja tidak bertemu" goda Tenten.

"Tenanglah Uchiha, pacarmu itu tidak akan kemana-mana" Neji ikut menggoda.

Sasuke sedikit blushing apalagi seisi ruangan langsung menyorakinya, "Oh terima kasih. Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang sangat kompak" ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal pada Neji dan Tenten.

"Biar aku jemput permaisuri Uchiha itu" ujar Ino sambil sedikit menggoda Sasuke membuat laki-laki itu bertambah kesal.

**_=_=_=_**

"Baiklah tuan putri kau bisa keluar sekarang. Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Ino kemudian membuka pintu kamar. Namun tiba-tiba ia tercekat, langkahnya terhenti "AAaaaa!!!" jeritnya.

Suara jeritan Ino terdengar hingga ke ruang makan. Sontak Naruto dan yang lainnya pun berlari dan mendapati Ino yang terduduk lemas di depan pintu kamar.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sai

Ino tak dapat berkata-kata ia hanya menunjuk ke arah kamar sambil menangis ketakutan.

Sasuke segera menghambur ke dalam kamar. Ia terkejut melihat apa yang ditemuinya, lututnya terasa lemas seketika. Lantai kamar yang semula putih bersih sekarang berbercak cairan merah, darah!

Shikamaru memungut sebuah gunting yang sudah berlumuran darah, "Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Sakura…"

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

* * *

**Bagaimana? **

**Maaf waktu di prolognya membingungkan. Emang authornya gak pinter bikin prolog (belum pengalaman). Trus terima kasih sebesar besar beeeeesarnya buat author-author yang sudah mau berbaik hati untuk me-review : **

**Dani Scarlet**

**Dar3 Devil Males Log In (Emang yang itu prolog, kan udah ditulis. Gak baca ya…hehe. Kalau pairingnya bisa diliat di chapter ini)**

**MirailzError**

**MonickoGelo malay login**

**Min-Sunye**

**Quinsi Vinsis**

**Mikazuki Chizuka gax login**

**Dan author lainnya yang mungkin lupa saya sebutkan, serta semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini.**

**Sekali lagi Terimaaaa Kaaasssiiihhh ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Characters are not mine**

**Gendre : Horor/Romance/Crime**

**Warning : R&R, OOC**

**

* * *

  
**

**SCARY HOLIDAY**

**_-chapter 2-_**

Suasana duka menyelimuti villa Hyuuga. Tidak ada yang menyangka Sakura akan menghilang tiba-tiba. Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino tidak henti-hentinya menangis, sedangkan Temari sudah mulai tenang. Karin yang selama ini dikenal sebagai rival Sakura pun terlihat bersedih. Sementara wajah Sasuke tampak frustasi, ia tidak percaya Sakura akan menghilang dengan meninggalkan jejak yang dapat membuat semua orang menebak bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada Sakura yang pasti itu hal yang sangat buruk.

"Aku menyerah" ujar Shikamaru "Aku tidak dapat menemukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Sakura. Petunjuk yang kita punya hanya gunting yang berlumuran darah ini" Shikamaru menunjukkan gunting yang di temukannya di kamar Sakura.

Haku masuk ke ruang tengah dimana mereka sedang berkumpul dengan membawa beberapa gelas minuman. "Aku bawakan cokelat panas agar kalian lebih tenang" ujar gadis itu sambil meletakkan minuman-minuman itu di meja, namun tampaknya tidak ada satu orang pun yang berminat untuk meminumnya.

"Apa mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan rumah itu?" ujar Sai. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Sai dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Maksudku semalam kita telah melanggar peringatan dari Haku. Kita telah masuk ke rumah yang katanya berhantu itu dan itu artinya kita telah mengusiknya" jelas Sai.

"Jangan-jangan kita kena kutukan karena masuk ke rumah itu seenaknya" kata Tenten dengan suara serak karena menangis.

Wajah mereka semua membeku mendengar pernyataan Tenten. Walaupun awalnya mereka tidak percaya pada cerita itu namun setelah kejadian yang menimpa Sakura, mau tidak mau mereka mulai memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar Hinata ketakutan

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi!" seru Tenten tiba-tiba "Kita semua terlibat, dan mungkin selanjutnya adalah kita. Aku tidak mau mati di sini. Aku mau pulang sekarang juga, aku mau pulang!" raung Tenten sambil menangis.

"Tenanglah Tenten, tenanglah!" Neji mendekap Tenten untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tidak. Itu tidak masuk akal. Dari satu-satunya bukti yang kita temukan aku yakin ini perbuatan seseorang. Tapi siapa?" Shikamaru tampak berpikir

"Siapa yang terakhir kali bersama Sakura semalam?" tanya Sai. Mereka semua berpandangan satu sama lain, dan melalui isyarat mereka mengatakan kalau tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bertemu Sakura semalam.

Haku mengamati mereka sebentar lalu berbalik kembali ke dapur dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Satu-satunya yang pantas dijadikan tersangka adalah…" Sorot mata Temari menajam "Karin!" seru Temari

"Apa maksudmu?!" Karin marah

"Selama ini hanya kau yang membenci Sakura karena dia berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke. Kau pasti iri padanya jadi kau menghilangkannya dan mungkin kau sudah membunuhnya!" tuduh Temari penuh emosi.

"Jaga mulutmu! Walaupun aku tidak suka padanya tapi aku tidak sekejam itu!" balas Karin lebih emosi lagi.

Temari benar-benar marah sekarang, ia berlari ke arah Karin dan menyerangnya. "Pembohong, kau yang melakukan semua ini kan?! Dasar pembunuh! Kau jahat sekali!" teriak Temari. Shikamaru segera menahan Temari yang semakin kalap. Sementara Karin segera ditahan oleh Gaara karena gadis itu balik menyerang Temari.

"Temari tenanglah, jangan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau!" bentak Shikamaru, perlahan Temari pun tenang kembali namun ia masih terisak.

Naruto dan yang lainnya menatap ke arah Karin. Walaupun rasanya mustahil, namun apa yang Temari katakan itu benar. Karinlah satu-satunya yang membenci Sakura.

"Bagaimana pun aku membencinya, aku tidak pernah punya niat untuk melakukan hal yang buruk pada Sakura. Dia juga temanku" ujar Karin serak menahan tangis melihat tatapan Naruto dan yang lain yang seolah menuduh dirinya sebagai pembunuh Sakura. Namun perkataannya seakan tak mengubah pandangan mereka padanya. "Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak" Karin merasa putus asa, ia berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tidak berguna, Ini semua tidak bisa membuat Sakura kembali!" ujar Sasuke emosi lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa ia sadari Gaara melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya.

_=_=_=_

Sasuke menatap hujan yang turun deras dari balik jendela kamarnya. Di luar langit malam tampak gelap pekat. Akhir-akhir ini sering turun hujan, sepertinya sekarang memang sedang musim hujan. Dan sepertinya malam ini akan ada badai yang cukup besar. Namun tak akan sebesar badai yang berkecamuk di hati Sasuke saat ini.

Menghilangnya Sakura secara tiba-tiba sungguh membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak karuan. Ia bingung, marah, sedih dan sejumlah perasaan lainnya yang campur aduk menjadi badai di hatinya. Sepanjang hari ia berkeliling mencari Sakura. Seisi villa bahkan sekitar villa dan hampir di daerah pemukiman penduduk desa sudah dijelajahinya, namun ia tetap tak menemukannya. Jangankan menemukan Sakura, menemukan jejaknya pun tidak.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sakura?"_

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sakura berlari dan menghadang jalan Sasuke. "Hey kau ini kenapa sih? Meskipun kau pintar tetap saja tugas kelompok itu harus dikerjakan bersama-sama. Kau jangan meremehkan mereka, bagaimana pun mereka itu teman sekelompokmu!" ujar Sakura kesal_

"_Bekerja sama dengan orang-orang seperti mereka hanya membuang-buang waktu. Kalau kau mau jadikan saja mereka teman kelompokmu" kata Sasuke kemudian berlalu melewati gadis itu._

"_Hey anak baru, sombong sekali bicaramu!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak menoleh, "Kau tidak pernah diajari cara menghargai orang lain ya? Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti betapa pentingnya orang-orang disekitarmu kalau kau sudah kehilangan mereka"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"_Benar, aku sudah kehilanganmu sekarang. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

Pintu kamar terbuka, Naruto masuk dengan tampang sedih. "Aku tidak menemukan Sakura" ujar Naruto lalu duduk di pinggir kasur, ia menatap Sasuke lirih. "Bukan kau saja yang merasa kehilangan dia, tapi kami semua juga merasa sangat kehilangan dia. Sepanjang hari tadi juga kami mencarinya ke sekitar villa. Namun kami tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Seandainya malam ini hujan tidak lebat, kami akan melanjutkan pencarian"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian"

Naruto sedikit terkejut, selama ini ia mengenal Sasuke sebagai orang paling dingin dengan harga diri setinggi langit. Sehingga kata-kata seperti itu akan sangat langka diucapkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tentu. Kita semua kan teman" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

_=_=_=_

Ino sedang terisak di salah satu balkon di lantai dua ketika Sai datang.

"Sai" ujar ino serak.

Sai mendekat ke arah Ino lalu mendekap gadis itu. Mencoba mengalirkan kekuatan agar gadis yang dicintainya itu lebih tegar. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu" ujar Sai sambil mengelus kepala Ino.

"A-aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Kenapa ini harus terjadi?" air mata Ino semakin deras.

"Semuanya juga tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi"

"Sakura itu sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami sudah seperti saudara kandung. Kami saling berbagi, selalu bersama disaat suka maupun duka. Dalam kondisi sesulit apapun dia selalu ada untukku. Tapi mengapa ini terjadi padanya? Kenapa harus dia?"

Sai mempererat dekapannya pada gadis itu. Ia mengerti perasaan Ino saat ini, karena Sakura pun merupakan salah satu teman terbaiknya. "Aku bersamamu"

_=_=_=_

Temari berjalan di koridor yang sepi sendirian. Walaupun sebenarnya ia adalah gadis yang pemberani, entah mengapa malam ini ia merasa takut. Perasaannya juga tidak tenang, mungkin karena ia masih merasa sedih atas menghilangnya Sakura. Bagi Temari, Sakura adalah teman yang paling baik. Sosok gadis itu benar-benar mengagumkan dimatanya, gadis yang cantik, pintar, baik hati, dan pantang menyerah. Sehingga ia pun tidak heran kalau adiknya yang terkenal dingin dan sangat tertutup –Gaara- bisa menyukai gadis itu.

Temari mendekap tubuhnya karena udara semakin dingin apalagi saat ini sedang hujan. Temari mempercepat langkahnya, ketika ia akan berbelok tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu- lebih tepatnya seseorang yang masuk ke kamar Sakura dan Ino.

Temari mengernyitkan dahi, "Siapa ya?" gumamnya penasaran.

_=_=_=_

"Baiklah kalian sudah siap?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kapanpun aku selalu siap!" Naruto bersemangat. Pagi ini mereka berencana melanjutkan pencarian Sakura.

"Oh ya Tenten dan Temari dimana?" tanya Sai

"Tenten sedang mencari Temari. Soalnya dari semalam Temari tidak ada di kamar" jelas Hinata.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya sebagian dari kita pergi duluan agar tidak membuang-buang waktu" ujar Gaara.

"Ya, aku setuju. Ayo!" seru Naruto

Saat Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Sai, dan Chouji beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan histeris dari lantai dua. "Tenten!"

_=_=_=_

Ino menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan Sai. Ia begitu tampak ketakutan menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Hinata menangis terisak-isak, sementara Tenten duduk lemas di pinggir kasur.

Di kamar ini, tempat dimana ditemukan bercak darah dan tempat dimana Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang. Saat ini terjadi lagi. Kali ini terjadi pada Temari, namun kali ini Temari tidak menghilang. Gadis itu ditemukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Matanya terbelalak dengan sebuah pulpen yang masih menancap di dadanya. Lantai di sekitarnya penuh dengan cairan kental berwarna merah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya yang terlebih dahulu sudah dilumuri cairan yang dikenal sebagai darah itu.

Shikamaru berjalan perlahan ke arah gadis yang sudah terbujur kaku itu. Langkahnya terlihat begitu berat dikarenakan lututnya yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas seolah hampir tak mampu lagi menyanggah tubuhnya. Di depan tubuh gadis itu, ia terduduk lemas. Ia tak memperhatikan pandangan miris orang-orang disekitarnya. Rasanya bumi berhenti berputar dan langit menjadi runtuh. Dunia berubah menjadi suram baginya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan memang tak ada yang dapat dikatakan. Karena apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan dapat mengubah hal yang telah terjadi.

Shikamaru mendekap erat tubuh kaku yang bersimbah darah itu. Pakaiannya pun menjadi ikut basah oleh darah, namun ia tidak peduli. Dan memang ia tidak mau perduli.

Tidak jauh dari Shikamaru, Gaara menatap sedih ke arah tubuh kakaknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ia nampak sangat shock. Naruto datang menghampiri Gaara, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu laki-laki itu seolah mengatakan kalau ia mengerti perasaan Gaara saat ini. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, perasaannya campur aduk antara marah dan sedih.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Gaara. Seburuk apapun hubungan mereka, Sasuke tetap prihatin pada rival nya itu. Ia mengerti apa yang Gaara rasakan saat ini karena ia pun telah mengalaminya. Kehilangan orang yang paling disayangi bukanlah perkara mudah. Apalagi dengan cara seperti ini.

"Se-sekarang a-ku s-sudah yakin…" ujar Tenten terisak. Semua menoleh ke arahnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Tenten menghela nafas lalu mulai bicara lagi "Aku yakin yang melakukan ini adalah, Karin" ujar Tenten lalu menatap Karin tajam. "Kau pasti dendam pada Temari karena dia telah membongkar kedokmu. Kaulah yang membunuh Sakura!" nada bicara Tenten meninggi

"Jangan sembarangan, aku bukan pembunuh!" Karin membela diri.

"Aku juga" ujar Chouji. Karin menoleh pada laki-laki gendut itu. "Aku semakin yakin kalau Karinlah pembunuhnya" kata Chouji lagi.

"Berhentilah menuduhku terus! Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali aku tidak akan sekejam itu. Jangan menuduhku lagi karena kalian tidak punya bukti apa-apa" kata Karin penuh amarah

"Lalu apa kau punya bukti kalau kau tidak bersalah?" ujar Sasuke dingin.

Karin terkejut mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang sepertinya juga menuduhnya. "S-sasuke kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak"

Karin merasa tersudutkan. Apalagi semua mata memandang ke arahnya dengan sorot mata yang mengisyaratkan kebencian. Ia bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Air matanya perlahan meleleh.

"Tega-teganya kau berbuat seperti itu pada teman-temanmu sendiri. Manusia macam apa kau? Tidak mempunyai perasaan!" teriak Naruto.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Henti-kan…" Karin terisak, "Kalian bilang kita semua adalah teman. Dan sebagai teman kita harus saling mempercayai. Tapi kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku?!!" ujar Karin dengan nada suara meninggi. "Apa karena selama ini aku bersikap menyebalkan?! Apa aku tidak layak mendapat kepercayaan kalian hah?!"

Tak satu pun yang menanggapi ucapan Karin. Putus asa, Karin berlari keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih terus menghujamkan tatapan kebencian padanya. Diluar kamar, Karin berhenti lalu menghapus air matanya. Ia berbalik menatap sinis ke arah kamar sebelum kembali berlari pergi.

Di bagian lain, Haku mengamati Karin yang berlari kemudian mengalihkan padangannya ke arah kamar dimana Naruto dan yang lainnya masih berkumpul.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Huwaaaa sepertinya author emang gak berbakat bikin fic horror deh, hiks. Payaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Oh ya gimana chapter ini? Sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya? (Kayaknya sama aja deh)

Okey, bales review dulu!!!

**MirailzError : **Iya nih, tanda bacanya memang banyak yang kurang. Trus deskripsinya juga banyak yang gak beres (pantesan nilai bahasa Indonesianya pada gak beres juga). Trus saya lupa certain kenapa si Sasu posesif banget, terutama sama Gaara. Soalnya si Sasu dan Gaara tuh rival bukan aja soal Sakura, tapi juga di sekolah (kan sama-sama jenius hehe..). dan kalau Hinata ya… menurut saya sih cewek mana yang gak jealous kalo ngeliat cowoknya pegangan tangan dengan cewek lain (baru dikenal pula). Dan si Ino, dia emang penakut hehe.. –digebukin fans Ino- Tapi intinya, semua itu karena cerita ini OOC! Terima kasih atas kritiknya, sungguh membangun –membungkuk-. Eh lupa, terima kasih atas masukannya soal penulisan –membungkuk lagi- Wadoohh kepanjangan nih…

**Mikazuki Chizuka : **Iya deh, nanti aku perhatiin. Arigatou ^_^

**Dar3 Devil :** Yes, berhasil! Berhasil! Hore! –joget ala Dora- Aku juga gak tega nih bikin Saku mati, Hiks hiks. Tapi yah… ini tuntutan scenario haha –ditimpuk sama Sakura-. Waduh prediksinya bagus banget, but sayangnya belum tepat (ada sih, tapi dikit)

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime : **Emang nih susah banget bikin fic horror (Dasar author amatiran!). Suka SasuSakuGaa? Sama dong!

**Quinsi Vinsis :** Awalnya juga saya ragu, si Haku tuh cewek or Cowok. Tapi setelah survei keliling (?) trus ngeliat gambarnya, akhirnya author memutuskan bahwa Haku tuh cewek haha…-author mulai gila-

**Min-Sunye :**Huwahaha aku semakin nyesel udah buat Saku mati!!!!

**Dan buat semua yang udah baca makaaaaasih banget! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Characters are not mine**

**Gendre : Horor/Romance/Crime**

**Warning : OOC + Gaje**

**

* * *

**

SCARY HOLIDAY

_-chapter 3-_

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, dan Chouji sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Suasana yang biasanya ceria kini menjadi lebih suram dan agak mencekam. Yang lainnya tidak ikut berkumpul karena masih sangat shock dan sedih.

"Kita harus benar-benar pulang sekarang, sudah cukup, aku takut. Kita semua bisa terbunuh!" ujar Tenten.

"Kita tidak mungkin pulang tanpa Sakura. Lagi pula kalau benar pembunuhnya adalah Karin, kita bisa lebih dulu bertindak sebelum dia" kata Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau bukan Karin?" tanya Hinata. Mereka terdiam memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Makanya lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Kita tidak tahu siapa musuh kita sebenarnya. Selagi masih ada kesempatan kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini atau mungkin kita tidak akan kembali dalam keadaan bernafas" kata Tenten.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa pergi" ujar sebuah suara.

Mereka berenam menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Haku berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa minuman hangat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

Haku meletakkan seluruh minuman yang dibawanya di atas meja sebelum ia mulai bicara, "Sekarang hujan sering turun deras. Banyak jalan yang terputus karena longsor. Kalian tidak akan mungkin melewatinya. Kecuali kalian mau berjalan kaki. Tapi itu akan memakan waktu sekitar tiga atau empat hari"

"Oh ya kenapa kita tidak mencari bantuan ? Misalnya dengan menelpon polisi" usul Naruto.

"Bodoh. Disini tidak ada sinyal" kata Sasuke.

"Haah ide yang payah nyam..nyam.." komentar Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Setidaknya aku memberikan ide dari pada kau yang kerjanya hanya makan terus. Pantas saja kau semakin gendut!" omel Naruto.

"Enak saja, aku tidak gendut! Hanya sedikit gemuk saja"

"Apanya yang sedikit gemuk? Badanmu itu sudah seperti karung beras tau!" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa, Hinata dan Tenten pun ikut tertawa kecil. Bahkan Sasuke dan Neji pun tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Huh, diam semua!" ujar Chouji dengan pipi memerah lalu pergi sambil cemberut membuat Naruto semakin terbahak.

_=_=_=_

Gaara berdiri di salah satu balkon di lantai dua. Ia menatap langit kelabu. Tampaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Udara pun semakin dingin, namun laki-laki itu tak berniat untuk segera masuk.

"Kita sudah kehilangan dia…"

Gaara menoleh dan melihat Shikamaru telah berdiri dibelakangnya. Shikamaru kemudian berdiri di samping Gaara. Ia menengadah ke langit.

"…Gadis galak yang berharga" kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum pedih.

"Dia kakakku, wanita yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini" ujar Gaara "Ibu kami sudah meninggal ketika aku lahir, selama ini dialah yang berperan menjadi ibu bagiku. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang perduli padaku saat orang-orang di sekelilingku menjauhiku. Waktu kecil dia selalu membelaku ketika anak-anak sebayaku mengatakan bahwa aku ini monster karena menyebabkan ibu meninggal. Bahkan ayah dan Kankuro pun menjauhiku. Tapi dia tidak, dia selalu bersamaku."

"Pasti kau merasa sangat kehilangan. Aku pun begitu. Tapi- ah sudahlah, kalau dia melihatku cengeng begini bisa-bisa dia menghajarku" kata Shikamaru tersenyum, meskipun semua orang tahu sorot matanya menggambarkan kepedihan.

_=_=_=_

Chouji sedang berjalan sendirian ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan minta tolong. "Suara ini…Karin!" Chouji segera berlari menuju sumber suara yang sepertinya berasal dari toilet.

Tiba di di depan pintu toilet, ia mendapati Karin terbaring dengan mata terbelalak tak bernyawa. Dahi gadis itu tampak memar dan mengeluarkan darah. Chouji begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, namun kemudian ia melihat seseorang berlari dan menghilang di pembelokkan. Tanpa ambil pusing lagi Chouji segera berlari mengejar orang tersebut. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah orang itu adalah pembunuh dan ia harus menangkapnya!

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, dan Tenten tiba di depan toilet lalu menyaksikan pemandangan seperti yang dilihat Chouji tadi.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Hinata terbata.

Belum habis keterkejutan mereka, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan lagi oleh sebuah jeritan histeris. Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu tanpa dikomando berlari menuju asal suara itu.

Tiba di salah satu balkon lantai dua, mereka mendapati Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sai serta Haku berkumpul di sana. Ino tampak menangis histeris, sedangkan Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Haku terlihat pucat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, namun dengan isyarat mata Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah bawah. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, dan Tenten segera melihat ke bawah. Mereka tercekat. Di bawah sana tampak tubuh Chouji yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Keadaannya tampak mengenaskan, sepertinya ia baru saja terjatuh dari balkon.

Mereka memandang tubuh Chouji lama, sebelum tiba-tiba Naruto berseru "Hey tangannya bergerak!"

_=_=_=_

Mereka semua tiba di halaman, di hadapan tubuh Chouji yang berlumuran darah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto bergetar.

Chouji tampak kesulitan untuk bicara karena nafasnya yang sesak. Namun ia memaksakan diri, "D-dia da-tang…"

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Neji.

"W-wani-ta i-itu" Chouji bertambah sesak, "Dia-akh!" Chouji tersendak dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Chouji! Chouji bangunlah, hey!" teriak Naruto

"S-sudahlah Naruto" kata Hinata menangis sambil menyentuh bahu Naruto.

Naruto terlihat marah namun juga sedih. Ia berbalik dan memeluk Hinata erat. "Kenapa ini harus terjadi?" gumamnya di balik bahu Hinata.

Angin dingin berhembus perlahan. Mereka masih terpaku di tempat mereka sambil menunduk penuh duka. Suasana begitu hening, sesekali terdengar isakan. Mereka tampak terpukul atas semua hal yang terjadi berturut-turut secara tiba-tiba dan sangat mengerikan. Tak terbayangkan sebelumnya kalau liburan mereka kali ini malah mengundang maut.

Rintik hujan mulai turun perlahan. Semakin lama semakin bertambah deras. Dari kejauhan seseorang berjubah hitam mengamati mereka…

_=_=_=_

Pagi itu mendung menutupi langit dengan sempurna. Burung-burung enggan berkicau dan memilih menetap di sarangnya yang hangat. Dedaunan kering yang gugur beterbangan tertiup angin. Suasana berkabung begitu terasa di vila Hyuuga. Wajah-wajah penghuninya nampak tak bergairah. Mereka merasa seperti sedang terjebak dan menunggu kematian datang menjemput.

Ino berjalan perlahan di sekitar halaman vila. Kejadian akhir-akhir ini cukup membuatnya tertekan. Wajah cantiknya yang biasa berseri kini menjadi lesu, ia tampak sangat frustasi.

Begitu hampir tiba di halaman belakang, samar-samar Ino mendengar suara orang-orang yang sedang bercakap. Ino segera menyembunyikan diri dibalik pohon dan mengintip. Ia melihat Haku sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki yang kelihatan misterius. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kacamata hitam dan jaket dengan kerah yang panjang sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ino mengamati mereka dengan serius. Tampaknya Haku dan laki-laki itu sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat rahasia sehingga pembicaraan mereka tidak dapat terdengar oleh Ino.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, laki-laki itu pergi. Kemudian Haku pun kembali masuk ke dalam vila melalui pintu belakang dengan tergesa-gesa. Ino memandang dengan tatapan curiga.

_=_=_=_

Begitu masuk ke ruang tengah, Haku disambut oleh tatapan tajam dari Naruto dkk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Naruto.

Haku mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat semua menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh kecurigaan. Haku menghela nafas, "Sepertinya kalian curiga dengan pembicaraanku pagi ini"

"Kau… jangan-jangan semua ini ulah mu" kata Tenten.

Haku tersenyum sinis, "Kalian pikir aku pembunuh teman-teman kalian?"

"Jangan balik bertanya, jawab saja. Apa yang kalian bicarakan pagi tadi? Kelihatannya sangat serius" ujar Ino.

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa" Haku menatap Naruto dkk satu per satu lalu berbicara, "Laki-laki yang kalian lihat pagi tadi namanya Shino, dia temanku. Pagi tadi aku meminta bantuannya untuk memanggil polisi. Dia sudah terbiasa pergi ke kota meskipun banyak jalan yang terputus karena longsor"

"Tapi untuk apa kau sembunyi-sembunyi?" tanya Gaara.

"Agar 'dia' tidak mendengarnya"

"Dia? Maksudmu hantu wanita itu?" tanya Sai

"Lagi pula untuk apa memanggil polisi, mereka bukan penangkap hantu" tambah Tenten.

"Siapa bilang dia hantu?" ujar Haku membuat mereka semua kebingungan. "Aku tidak bilang kalau polisi itu akan menagkap hantu. Karena aku yakin yang membunuh teman-teman kalian bukanlah hantu, tapi dia manusia" Naruto dkk bertambah bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" selidik Sasuke.

"Karena arwah wanita itu sudah tidak bergentayangan lagi sejak tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah tenang setelah membalaskan dendamnya pada semua orang yang menyakitinya semasa hidup"

_=_=_=_

Sasuke memandang ke luar dari balik jendela kamar. Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini hujan tidak turun sehingga bulan purnama bebas memancarkan cahayanya ke seluruh penjuru alam. Pernyataan Haku siang tadi benar-benar menambah kacau pikirannya. Ia sudah merasa kacau dengan kehilangan Sakura, sekarang ia dikejutkan dengan pernyataan kalau semua ini terjadi karena perbuatan seseorang.

Sendirian seperti ini membuat Sasuke teringat pada gadis berambut pink itu. Masih jelas di ingatannya, bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum atau tingkahnya yang kadang kekanakan sehingga sering kali membuatnya kesal.

**-Flashback-**

_Hari itu hujan turun cukup lebat. Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berteduh di teras sebuah bangunan setelah hampir basah kehujanan dalam perjalanan sepulang sekolah. Bangunan itu terletak di pinggir jalan yang sepi sehingga tak nampak seorang pun di situ._

"_Kau suka hujan?" tanya Sakura._

"_Tidak. Aku benci hujan"_

_Sakura tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sepertinya memang benci hujan. "Aku sangat suka hujan" kata Sakura. Sasuke memandangnya sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Sakura tertawa kecil lagi melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat heran seolah mengatakan kau-ini-aneh. "Aku senang melihat butir-butiran air yang jatuh dari langit. Itu… indah sekali" kata Sakura sambil menatap ke langit, "Tapi ibu-ibu sering mengomel kalau hujan. Mereka benci hujan, katanya kalau hujan, jemuran tidak akan kering haha.."_

"_Kau menyindirku?" Sasuke sedikit kesal._

_Sakura memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum menahan tawa. "Tidak. Kau saja yang merasa" ujar Sakura kemudian kembali menatap ke langit. "Ah kelihatannya asyik"_

_Sasuke heran dengan kalimat Sakura barusan. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, ia melihat Sakura sudah berlari ke jalan. Gadis itu menari berputar-putar sambil berteriak girang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diizinkan bermain hujan oleh ibunya._

_Sasuke menghela nafas melihat tingkah pacarnya itu. Ia segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Ia melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan menjadikan benda itu sebagai payung bagi dirinya dan Sakura._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit" ujar Sasuke agak kesal._

"_Biarkan saja. Lagi pula kalau aku sakit kenapa?"_

_Sasuke mendengus kesal. Gadis ini seolah ingin menguji kesabarannya. "Aku perduli padamu!" ujar Sasuke marah namun malah ditanggapi dengan tertawa oleh Sakura._

"_Ternyata kau perduli padaku juga ya? Hahaha" ujar Sakura membuat Sasuke bertampah kesal plus blushing._

**-End of Flashback-**

Sasuke menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Kenangan yang manis, namun membuat hatinya semakin pedih.

_=_=_=_

Haku sedang membereskan dapur ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mendekatinya dari belakang. Begitu ia menoleh, tak nampak apapun. Namun begitu Haku berbalik, samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Saat ia menoleh lagi-lagi tak tampak satu apapun. Haku bergidik kemudian melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Suasana kembali hening, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki lagi. Haku menegang, wajahnya agak memucat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Saat ia menoleh, ia tercekat. Sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam telah berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengacungkan pisau! Tanpa dikomando lagi ia berteriak.

Naruto yang kebetulan melintas, mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dapur. Ia segera berlari ke dapur.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu berhasil memojokkan Haku. Begitu ia akan menghujamkan pisau itu ke tubuh Haku, Naruto masuk. Seperti ketakutan karena ada orang yang memergokinya, sosok berjubah hitam itu segera kabur dengan melompati jendela.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto begitu ia menghampiri Haku.

Haku masih tampak shock dengan kejadian tadi, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto.

Pada saat yang sama Hinata masuk ke dapur dan terpana. Dengan matanya sendiri ia melihat Naruto sedang berpelukan dengan gadis lain, dan gadis itu tidak lain adalah Haku. Hinata merasa matanya perih. Apalagi Naruto tampak gelagapan seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang menjalankan aksinya.

"Hinata aku bisa jelaskan ini" ujar Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

Tapi Hinata sudah terlanjur sakit. Ia segera berlari menjauh tanpa mendengarkan apapun perkataan Naruto. Hinata merasa hatinya remuk seketika. Ternyata kekhawatirannya selama ini telah terbukti. Di depan matanya ia melihat Naruto bermesraan dengan Haku. Hinata terus berlari dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata. Di tangga ia hampir bertabrakan dengan Gaara.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara melihat air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi gadis itu. Namun Hinata tak menjawabnya malah berlari pergi.

Naruto yang mengejar Hinata bertemu Gaara di tangga. "Gaara kau lihat Hinata?"

"Tadi kulihat dia ke atas sepertinya ke kamarnya. Oh ya kulihat dia menangis, apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia salah paham padaku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah pokoknya panjang ceritanya. Aku pergi dulu" ujar Naruto lalu segera berlari menyusul Hinata.

Naruto tiba di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Hinata yang menangis di dalam sana. "Hinata, tolong buka. Aku mau bicara denganmu!" ujar Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban. "Hinata, kau hanya salah paham. Aku bisa menjelaskannya, tapi kau buka dulu pintunya"

Di dalam, Hinata bimbang. Ia ingin membuka pintu dan mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto. Namun hatinya masih terlalu sakit untuk itu.

"Hinata, kau percaya padaku kan?" teriak Naruto lagi. "Tolong Hinata, buka pintunya!"

"Nona Hinata tolong buka pintunya!" Hinata terteguh, itu seperti suara…

Haku berdiri di luar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. "Nona Hinata, Naruto tidak mengkhianatimu. Dia hanya menolongku saat seseorang mencoba membunuhku. Dia tidak pernah punya niat untuk berkhianat. Karena yang disukainya hanya nona!" jelas Haku.

Hinata semakin terisak. Sebagian hatinya ingin memaafkan Naruto, namun sebagian lagi melarangnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Karin padanya. _"…Aku memang tidak mengenal betul Naruto, tapi aku tahu dia laki-laki yang setia. Dia selalu bersikap ramah pada siapapun jadi kau jangan salah paham"_

Di luar Naruto tampak putus asa. Haku memandanginya dengan iba.

"Maaf, ini semua salahku" ujar Haku

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah" ujar Naruto patah semangat. Naruto menatap pintu kamar Hinata, "Baiklah Hinata kalau kau tidak mau keluar. Kau memang pantas membenciku" Naruto berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang terseret-seret. Ia menyerah, sepertinya Hinata tak mau lagi memberinya kesempatan. Mungkin hubungannya dengan Hinata akan berakhir malam ini.

"Naruto!"

Naruto terteguh, suara ini… ia berbalik dan melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar lalu berlari memeluknya. Seperti tanah kering yang tiba-tiba disirami hujan, perasaan Naruto menjadi begitu bahagia. Ia membalas pelukan Hinata dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku telah meragukanmu" kata Hinata dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kau jangan marah padaku lagi ya"

"Iya"

Haku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata bersatu kembali. Namun senyumannya itu terlihat agak dipaksakan. _"Biarlah, yang penting Naruto bahagia"_

Naruto dan Hinata masih berpelukan ketika tiba-tiba lampu berkelap-kelip mati-menyala-mati-menyala. Lantai bergetar seperti sedang terjadi gempa.

Di ruangan lain, Sasuke yang sedang berada sendiri di kamarnya pun mengalami hal yang sama. Begitu pula dengan Gaara yang berada di koridor, dan Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru yang berada di ruang tengah, serta Ino dan Sai yang berada di balkon.

Beberapa menit kemudian 'gempa' berhenti dan listrik padam. Seluruh bangunan vila menjadi gelap gulita sekarang. Namun belum selesai keterkejutan mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara serak yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru vila.

"KALIAN TELAH MENGUSIKKU!"

"KALIAN PENGGANGGU!"

"TERIMALAH AKIBATNYA!"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

Huwaaaa!!! Kayaknya fic ini tambah gak jelas + over OOC –nangis guling-guling-

Oh iya, soal Sakura… gimana ya? Akhir-akhir ini mood saya berubah-ubah terus. Jadi saya mulai mikir, si Saku bagusnya mati beneran apa nggak ya? Trus ending-nya gimana ya? Akh, pusing! Liat nanti aja deh. Tapi, mungkin author lain punya usul?

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan me-riview. Review-review kalian sungguh membangun dan menambah semangat saya untuk berkarya lebih baik lagi ^_^

Untuk **Dar3 Devil**, bingung nih mau ngasih petunjuk apa. Soalnya saya emang gak berbakat bikin yang gitu-gituan, salah-salah malah ngebocorin tentang pelakunya lagi –dilempar sandal karena sok misterius-. Trus kalo nama panggilan… gak tau deh, soalnya gak pernah dipikirin. Tapi ada reviewer yang manggil dengan nick 'iceblo'.

Untuk **Amy Dezires**, makasihhhh atas review-nya. Kapan nih gabung?

Trus Haruno Usagi, mana review-nya? –ditimpuk Usagi-chan karena maksa- hehehe… Cepet gabung ya, sayang kalo karyanya diendapin terus di komputer. Mending dipublishin.

Eh, hampir lupa. Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih yang paaaaaling besar buat kelompok drama bahasa inggrisku. Karena kalian, drama kita sukses. Buat Juliette, masih perih nih matanya? ,makanya jangan kebanyakan balsem. Buat Romeo, minumnya jangan pake nafsu dong!. Dan buat Lady Capulet, jangan marah-marah terus, pantesan sakit-sakitan hehe… serta buat Rosaline, Fidelya, dan Alice, good job! Akting kalian hebat!. Ayo, kita berjuang lagi di perpisahan anak kelas tiga –kalo jadi-

Hm, kayaknya author udah kebanyakan bacot nih. Mending disudahi saja, Don't forget to read my fic! –kalo bisa sekalian reviewnya ya- Arigatou ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Chara-nya bukan punyaku!**

**Gendre : Horror/Romance/Crime**

**Warning : setting berpindah-pindah, OOC + Gaje**

* * *

_Naruto dan Hinata masih berpelukan ketika tiba-tiba lampu berkelap-kelip mati-menyala-mati-menyala. Lantai bergetar seperti sedang terjadi gempa._

_Di ruangan lain, Sasuke yang sedang berada sendiri di kamarnya pun mengalami hal yang sama. Begitu pula dengan Gaara yang berada di koridor, dan Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru yang berada di ruang tengah, serta Ino dan Sai yang berada di balkon._

_Beberapa menit kemudian 'gempa' berhenti dan listrik padam. Seluruh bangunan vila menjadi gelap gulita sekarang. Namun belum selesai keterkejutan mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara serak yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru vila._

_ "KALIAN TELAH MENGUSIKKU!"_

_ "KALIAN PENGGANGGU!"_

_ "TERIMALAH AKIBATNYA!"_

* * *

**SCARY HOLIDAY**

**-_chapter 4_-**

Naruto, Hinata, dan Haku terus berlari sepanjang koridor yang gelap. Namun entah mengapa, koridor ini terasa panjang sehingga sejauh apapun mereka berlari tetap saja mereka tak menemui ujungnya yang mengarah pada tangga menuju ke bawah. Setiap kali mereka berlari, pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali ke tempat semula. Hal ini terjadi berulang-ulang tak ada habisnya.

Hinata berhenti berlari, sehingga Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tangannya ikut terhenti. Melihat kedua temannya berhenti, Haku pun ikut berhenti.

"Aku capek" ujar Hinata sambil terengah-engah.

"Aku juga, sepertinya dari tadi kita hanya berputar-putar di tempat ini saja" kata Naruto.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara nafas yang berpacu cepat dari ketiga remaja itu. Tenaga mereka terasa terkuras karena berlarian tadi. Tapi kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara. Seperti suara jeritan atau rintihan pilu yang bersahut-sahutan, disertai suara-suara gaduh dari benda-benda yang pecah, nampaknya seperti benda yang terbuat dari kaca.

Hinata semakin merapat pada Naruto, ia sangat ketakutan sampai tubuhnya terasa bergetar. "Naruto, kau dengar itu?" tanya Hinata setengah berbisik.

"Iya, aku juga dengar" balas Naruto setengah berbisik pula.

Haku mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencoba mencari tahu dari mana suara itu berasal. Namun tak ada hasilnya, apalagi pandangannya terbatas dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara-suara itu perlahan mulai menghilang sampai akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi. Suasana kembali hening seperti semula.

"Jangan-jangan ini…" kalimat Haku menggantung

"Ini apa?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

Belum sempat Haku menjawab, tiba-tiba di sekitar mereka muncul api yang besar. Dinding-dinding di sekitar mereka terbakar, sehingga mereka terkepung di antara kobaran api.

"Ada apa ini?!" Hinata panik.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti!" Naruto pun nampak panik.

Bertiga, mereka mencoba lari. Namun setiap jalan yang akan mereka lewati selalu saja terhadang oleh kobaran api besar dari runtuhan kayu yang tiba-tiba jatuh dihadapan mereka. Sekarang benar-benar tak ada jalan keluar lagi, mereka benar-benar terkepung!

_=_=_=_

Sasuke terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Ia menahan nafas ketika di depan pintu tampak sebuah sosok. Awalnya sosok itu nampak tidak jelas, karena keadaan yang gelap. Namun kemudian, sosok itu perlahan agak mendekat, sehingga cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela dapat memperjelas dirinya.

Sasuke tercekat, ternyata sosok itu adalah seorang gadis, yang ternyata adalah Sakura! Wajah gadis itu tampak pucat dan sorot matanya tajam menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat. Penampilan gadis cantik itu sangat berantakan, dan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat noda-noda darah yang setengah mengering.

"S-saku-ra?" Sasuke bergetar, "Kau Sakura?" ujarnya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum. Namun bukan senyuman manis yang selalu Sasuke lihat. Gadis itu tersenyum sinis, sangat sinis. "Sasuke… kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menolongku?" ujar gadis itu sinis, namun terdengar agak pilu seperti rintihan.

Sasuke bingung. Perasaannya menjadi kacau, ia mulai dihantui perasaan bersalah. Apalagi dilihatnya penampilan gadis dihadapannya itu tampak memperihatinkan.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak menolongku?" ulang gadis itu, "Kenapa kau membiarkanku mati? Kenapa?"

Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah. Ia merasa tidak berdaya. Tidak berguna. Karena tidak dapat melindungi gadis yang dicintainya. "A-aku, maafkan aku…"

"Aku menderita, Sasuke. Aku tersiksa. Kenapa kau tidak menolongku? Kenapa kau biarkan aku mati?" ujar Sakura lirih. "Ini semua salahmu. Kau tidak berguna. Kau tidak bisa melindungiku. Kau pengecut!"

Sasuke merasa sangat terpojokkan. Ia merasa frustasi, "A-aku, maafkan aku Sakura! Aku memang salah, kau berhak marah padaku. Tapi tolong katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke, lalu menyeringai…

_=_=_=_

Suara alunan musik terdengar samar-samar, namun perlahan semakin jelas. Tenten merapatkan diri pada Neji, sementara laki-laki itu bersama Shikamaru nampak terkesiap. Dahi Shikamaru berkerut, ia memasang telinganya baik-baik.

Suara alunan musik itu masih terdengar. Mengalun perlahan, memecah keheningan malam yang gelap di villa Hyuuga. Menimbulkan kesan yang mencekam. Sebenarnya musik itu terdengar sangat indah, jika saja kondisinya berbeda.

"Dari mana asal suara itu?" bisik Tenten.

"Tidak tahu" balas Neji dengan berbisik pula.

Mendadak suara musik itu berhenti. Shikamaru memandang ke arah Neji dan Tenten yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Walaupun ekspesi wajah mereka tak terlihat karena lampu padam, tetapi Shikamaru dapat merasakan ketakutan yang menggerayangi kedua temannya itu, terutama Tenten.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara desahan nafas. "Hhhh…" dan kemudian, samar-samar terdengar suara isakan tangis. Semakin lama, isakan tangis itu berubah menjadi tangis yang memilukan.

Tenten semakin ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada lengan Neji.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, Shikamaru berseru, "Hey, siapa itu?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun suara desahan dan tangisan itu menghilang.

"Apa mungkin kita sedang dikerjain?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku harap begitu" ujar Neji.

"Aku takut… dimana yang lain?" tanya Tenten nyaris seperti rengekan.

Neji menggenggam tangan Tenten, "Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tenten benar, dimana yang lain? Jangan-jangan semua ini perbuatan mereka. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengecek dulu" kata Shikamaru lalu bangkit berdiri. Namun, ia merasa tangan kirinya ditahan oleh sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya tangannya ditahan oleh tangan lain dari arah samping. Tangan itu terasa dingin. Sehingga Shikamaru dapat menebak kalau Neji atau Tenten sedang sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai tangannya saja dingin begitu. "Hey, lepaskan tanganku. Aku hanya sebentar saja kok" ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Neji heran.

"Sudahlah, jangan main-main lagi. Cepat lepaskan tanganku!" Shikamaru agak kesal.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku kan ada di hadapanmu"

Shikamaru terdiam. _"Benar juga. Neji dan Tenten kan duduk berhadapan denganku, jadi tidak mungkin dia menahan tanganku dari samping. Lalu kalau bukan mereka… siapa?"_ batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gemetar, dengan gerakan perlahan dan mata tertutup, ia menoleh ke arah samping kirinya. Berulang kali ia menelan ludah, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menoleh ke samping kirinya. Perlahan-lahan Shikamaru membuka matanya. Begitu matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, ia tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, sampai ia merasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari mulutnya.

Di samping kirinya, sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam menyeringai seram kepadanya.

"Huwaaaa!"

_=_=_=_

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Ino ketakutan.

Sai menggeleng. Ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Baru saja lampu tiba-tiba berkelap kelip, kemudian mati. Dan setelah itu terdengar suara- entah siapa tidak jelas asalnya. Tapi yang pasti itu suara wanita.

Ino memeluk lengan Sai erat, "Aku takut…" bisiknya.

Sai membalasnya dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan Ino yang sedang melingkar di lengannya seolah mengatakan 'Tenanglah'. Sementara ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "Mungkin kita perlu ke bawah untuk menemui yang lain" kata Sai.

"Lebih baik begitu" balas Ino cepat.

Ketika mereka berbalik meninggalkan balkon, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup. Dan yang anehnya, angin itu bertiup dari dalam villa menuju balkon. Seakan mendorong mereka agar tidak masuk ke dalam villa.

"Apa ini?" seru Sai sambil menyipitkan matanya karena angin kencang yang menerpanya, begitu pun Ino.

Beberapa saat kemudian, angin kencang itu berhenti bertiup. Ino sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat tiupan angin tadi. Baik Ino maupun Sai tampak agak shock dengan kejadian aneh yang baru saja mereka alami. Mereka tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ada angin kencang yang bertiup dari dalam villa keluar? Itu sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Sai dan Ino saling berpandangan. Tampaknya mereka sepikiran. Dengan ragu-ragu, mereka mulai melangkah. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba mereka berhenti. Tidak hanya Ino, tubuh Sai pun menegang. Mata mereka terbelalak sakin terkejutnya.

Di hadapan mereka, sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam menghadang. Sosok itu berdiri tanpa menyentuh lantai alias melayang!

_=_=_=_

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dengan sikap waspada. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu berada di belakangnya. Begitu ia menoleh, tak nampak apapun juga. Gaara menghela nafas, berusaha mengatur kembali detak jantungnya yang sempat mengencang.

"_Hanya perasaanku saja"_ batin Gaara.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah bayangan berkelebat di belakangnya. Sontak Gaara menoleh. Meski tidak begitu jelas, namun Gaara dapat melihat sesuatu yang lewat sangat cepat dan menghilang di tikungan koridor. Didorong rasa penasaran, Gaara pun berlari mengejar 'sesuatu' itu. Ia berlari menyusuri koridor yang gelap itu, dan berhenti di tikungan koridor. Matanya berusaha menemukan 'sesuatu' yang baru saja dilihatnya samar-samar itu. Namun ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandangannya itu. Bentuknya seperti….kaki?

Ya, itu memang kaki. Tapi, milik siapa dan kenapa pula 'itu'….melayang?

Gaara menahan nafas, perlahan ia menengadah untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang berada –melayang- di hadapannya. Namun begitu ia telah benar-benar menengadah ke atas, ia tercekat. Matanya membulat kaget melihat pemandangan 'itu'.

Di atas, tampak sosok Temari yang mengenaskan. Ia tergantung, wajahnya sangat pucat dengan mata mendelik dan lidah menjulur. Gaara mundur selangkah, "T-te-ma-ri…" ucapnya terbata-bata karena shock.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" terdengar suara dingin dari belakangnya.

Gaara menoleh dan tambah terkejut, _"Temari?!"_

Di hadapannya telah berdiri sosok Temari dengan kondisi yang lebih mengenaskan lagi. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan di dadanya, sebuah pulpen menancap. Persis ketika ia ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi di kamar. Dan sekarang, gadis itu menatap Gaara sambil menyeringai.

Gaara mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Namun tiba-tiba…

"Kau mau kemana?" ujar sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Gaara berbalik dan mendapati sosok Temari lagi!

_=_=_=_

Sasuke berdiri menghadap jendela. Pandangan matanya kosong seolah tak ada gairah hidup lagi.

Sosok Sakura berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menyeringai. "Lakukan Sasuke, tebus kesalahanmu… melompatlah, agar kita dapat bersama selamanya…"

Dengan gerakan yang kaku seperti sedang terhipnotis, Sasuke mulai bergerak perlahan mengikuti perintah dari Sakura. Namun sebuah kenangan tiba-tiba berkelebat di benaknya.

**-Flashback-**

_Sakura sedang menyebrang ketika tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya. Karena terlalu shock, Sakura tidak dapat bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia pun pasrah. Dan…_

"_Sakura!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka matanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah mobil itu… tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun? Dan kenapa aku malah merasa… hangat?" batinnya_

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi bagi Sakura._

_Mendengar suara itu, Sakura langsung tersadar. Ia berada dalam dekapan Sasuke yang sesaat sebelum mobil itu menabraknya, segera mendorongnya ke pinggir._

"_Kau baik-baik saja kan?" ulang Sasuke._

"_Eh, i-iya. Aku baik-baik saja."_

_Sasuke bangun (waktu mendorong Sakura tadi, ia dan Sakura terjatuh ke pinggir dengan posisi terbaring). Ia membersihkan debu-debu yang mengotori pakaiannya. Sementara Sakura masih tampak shock. Ia hanya bangun dan diam memperhatikan Sasuke._

"_Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke melihat ekspresi Sakura._

"_Eh, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura kemudian tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah khawatir, "Sasuke, lenganmu kenapa?"_

_Sasuke melihat ke arah lengannya. Tampaknya karena melindungi tubuh Sakura sewaktu terjatuh tadi, lengannya tergores-gores. "Ini hanya luka biasa, nanti pun akan sembuh" ujar Sasuke tenang._

_Sebaliknya, Sakura malah bertambah cemas. "Apanya yang biasa, ini parah. Harus segera diobati sebelum infeksi!"_

"_Huh, tidak usah berlebihan."_

"_Tidak bisa. Gara-gara kecerobohanku, kau jadi terluka. Ini semua salahku"_

_Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, "Tenang saja, ini tidak apa-apa. Kau dalam bahaya, dan aku harus melindungimu"_

"_Tidak boleh. Seburuk apapun keadaanku, aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk terlibat. Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, pokoknya kau tidak boleh terluka titik!"_

_Sasuke menyeringai, "Kelihatannya kau sangat mencemaskanku"_

_Wajah Sakura memerah dan terasa panas. "I-itu… karena aku menyayangimu!"_

**-End of Flashback-**

Sasuke tersentak, _"Tidak mungkin. Sakura tidak akan pernah membiarkanku dalam bahaya. Apalagi menyuruhku dalam bahaya."_

Sakura masih berdiri di belakangnya. Menyeringai dan menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Kau-" Sasuke berbalik menatap sosok Sakura tajam, "Bukan Sakura!"

-

-

Sementara itu, di bagian lain Sai sedang berjuang menghadapi sosok berjubah hitam yang berusaha mendorongnya dari atas balkon. Ino yang melihat posisi Sai terancam, segera berlari dan memukul-mukul makhluk berpakaian hitam itu sebisanya. Namun tenaganya terlalu kecil, sehingga makhluk itu menoleh dengan tenang dan menghempaskan tubuh Ino. Gadis itu pun jatuh terjerembab di lantai.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu mendekat ke arah Ino. Namun sebelum ia mencapai tubuh Ino, Sai menghadangnya. Cowok itu pun kembali dalam keadaan yang gawat. Sosok berjubah hitam itu mencekiknya dengan sangat kuat.

"Sai!" Ino berlari dan sekali lagi mencoba untuk menolong cowok itu. Seperti tadi, tubuhnya langsung dihempaskan oleh makhluk itu. Ino terlempar, tubuhnya hampir saja meluncur bebas dari balkon. Untung saja, ia sempat berpegangan pada pagar balkon. Walau begitu, ia berada dalam posisi yang membahayakan karena jika ia tidak berpegangan dengan kuat maka ia akan jatuh.

Melihat posisi Ino, Sai berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari cengkeraman makhluk itu. Beberapa kali ia mencoba dan gagal. Tapi kemudian, ia berhasil!. Lepas dari cengkeraman makhluk itu, Sai segera menolong Ino.

"Bertahanlah!" ujar Sai sambil memegang tangan Ino. "Pegang tanganku erat-erat. Aku akan menarikmu"

"Baik" kata Ino.

Sai sedang berusaha menarik tubuh Ino ke balkon. Namun tiba-tiba makhluk berjubah hitam itu sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sai, awas!" teriak Ino.

-

-

Di tempatnya, Gaara tampak shock. Di sekelilingnya satu per satu bermunculan Temari dengan rupa yang mengerikan. Temari-Temari itu menyeringai seram ke arahnya.

"Gaara. Kemarilah… temani kakak…" ujar Temari-Temari itu serentak.

Gaara mulai dilingkupi perasaan kesal dan sedikit takut. "Pergi kalian!"

Namun seperti mengolok-olok, para Temari itu terus memanggil-manggil namanya, "Gaara…"

"Pergi!!!" teriak Gaara. Temari-Temari itu tertawa sinis. Hal itu membuat Gaara semakin kesal, "PERGIII!"

Seperti lilin, tiba-tiba satu per satu Temari-Temari itu meleleh diiringi dengan bunyi-bunyi menjijikkan seperti bunyi cairan yang lengket. Gaara mencium bau amis darah. Ia semakin bingung dan ngeri melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Otaknya berpikir keras, mencari jawaban dari apa sebenarnya yang ia hadapi ini? Namun satu hal yang pasti, ini sangat mengerikan.

Cairan kental berbau amis dari lelehan Temari-Temari itu mulai membanjiri lantai. Gaara menegang. Saat berikutnya ia sangat terkejut ketika dilihatnya beberapa bola mata mengapung di cairan kental berbau amis itu sambil bergerak-gerak. "Akh…"

-

-

Di tempat yang berbeda pula, Naruto, Hinata, dan Haku masih berlari menghindari kobaran api yang hampir melahap seluruh bangunan villa.

"Lewat sini!" ujar Naruto.

Namun mereka kembali menemukan jalan buntu, dan harus berbalik lagi. Hinata merasa semakin kelelahan, belum lagi nafasnya yang semakin sesak karena asap yang mengepung mereka. Tidak kuat lagi, tangan Hinata terlepas dari genggaman Naruto. Ia pun terjatuh.

Naruto yang menyadari hal ini, langsung berbalik pada Hinata. Begitu pun Haku.

"Na-naruto, a-aku ti- uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk-batuk.

"Bertahanlah, kita akan segera keluar dari sini." Kata Naruto. Melihat kondisi Hinata yang makin lemah, Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata sambil menggendongnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Haku berteriak. "Naruto, di atas!"

Spontan, Naruto menoleh ke atas kemudian mendelik. Sebuah runtuhan kayu lengkap dengan api yang masih menyala-nyala, akan segera jatuh menimpanya beserta Hinata dan Haku dalam hitungan detik!

"A-a…"

-

-

Shikamaru bersama Neji dan Tenten berlari keluar dari villa. Mereka tampak sangat ketakutan. Mereka terus berlari menghindari sosok seram berjubah hitam yang mengejar mereka.

"Ayo cepat!" ujar Shikamaru.

Panik, mereka berlari ke arah gerbang keluar dari area villa Hyuuga. Saat ini cuma satu yang ada di pikiran mereka, yaitu menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari sosok berjubah hitam yang sedang mengincar nyawa mereka.

Mereka hampir tiba di gerbang. Sayangnya, langkah mereka terhenti oleh sosok berjubah hitam yang entah bagaimana telah menghadang di gerbang.

"Aaa!" jerit Tenten ketakutan.

"Berbalik!" seru Neji.

Secepat mungkin mereka bertiga berbalik dan lari lagi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini. Tenten tampak mulai kelelahan. Gadis itu berlari semakin pelan.

"Sepertinya makhluk itu sudah tidak mengejar kita lagi. Sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu!" ujar Tenten, mereka pun berhenti berlari.

"Hosh, Hosh…" Shikamaru terengah-engah namun masih tampak waspada. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar halaman villa, tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Kelihatannya sudah benar-benar aman." Kata Neji.

Setelah mengamati sekitar mereka sekali lagi, Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas lega. "Ya. Kelihatannya memang sudah aman sekarang."

Suasana hening.

"Ayo kita kembali ke villa." Kata Tenten.

Saat mereka berbalik, tiba-tiba bus yang mereka gunakan untuk ke villa ini melaju dari arah berlawanan menuju mereka. Anehnya, bus itu tidak ada yang mengendalikan! Tidak ada waktu untuk lari lagi, bus itu sudah semakin dekat. Mata ketiga remaja itu terpejamkarena silaunya lampu sorot dari bus. Benda itu semakin mendekat dan…

-

-

-

"AAa…!"

Di tempatnya masing-masing, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, dan Haku terbangun tiba-tiba. Wajah mereka tampak pucat dan basah karena keringat dingin.

"_mimpi buruk?"_

-

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

Hm, semakin lama semakin ancur deh nih fic. Kayaknya saya harus hiatus dulu, untuk mencari petunjuk (?) soalnya akhir-akhir ini mood horror saya berkurang. Anyway, terima kasih untuk review-nya ya…

Oh ya, iseng-iseng bikin kuis ah….

Pertanyaannya : Ayo siapa yang bisa nebak, siapa pembunuhnya???? Saya kasih petunjuk deh, pembunuhnya itu adalah salah satu di antara Naruto dkk. Udah tahu kan?

Okay, bales review dulu ah…

**Dar3 DeviL Gag Bisa Log In** Makasih atas masukannya :) dan untuk sarannya mm… -ditimpuk karena sok misterius-

**uchibi-nara** Hayo lho, nanti digentayangin sama Temari… hehe. Thanks for review.

**Sunye Germanotta** iya, Karin udah nyampe di neraka –dilindes fans Karin-

**MiraiIzError**Makasih, udah nyempet-nyempetin review :)

**HakAr4 s1N** nanti deh aku baca… :)

**Quinsi Vinsis** Saya coba perbaiki deh, emang saya agak kesulitan deskripsiin-nya.

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** Mayatnya??? Gak tau tuh, gak kepikiran hehe..-garuk-garuk kepala- terserah Yuki-chan aja deh, dibuang ke laut juga gak pa-pa –dikeroyok Naruto dkk-

**Sabaku no Aozora** Berjuta-juta terima kasih!

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime** Makasih sarannya, semoga cepet sembuh tenggorokannya.

**Haruno Usagi Kyaaaa!** Akhirnya kamu me-review, senangnya…(empat chapter sekaligus, wow!) ikutin terus ya…


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Chara-nya tetep milik Om Kishi**

**Gendre : Horor/Romance/Crime**

**Warning! OOC+Gaje bertebaran di mana-mana**

Yey, akhirnya fic ini dipublishin juga –selametan-. Maaf buat semua yang sudah menunggu lama untuk update-an fic gaje ini –emang ada?-, dan berhubung selama hiatus author dibuat pusing dengan sejuta kesibukan sekolah, maka jadilah fic ini semakin tidak jelas! Apalagi idenya udah gak segar (?) lagi, jadi udah malas ngetiknya.

Oh ya, btw –ngelirik review- terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mau bersusah-susah me-review fic ini. Sumpah, review kalian adalah motivator terbesar bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Dan mengenai kuis di chap lalu, ng… i-itu kok gak ada yang bener ya? –dikeroyok rame2- Trus, kok Sakura sih yang dituduh? Kan kasihan –puppy eyes- alah, author ini makin lebay! Ya sudah, mendingan langsung baca aja deh.

* * *

_Saat mereka berbalik, tiba-tiba bus yang mereka gunakan untuk ke villa ini melaju dari arah berlawanan menuju mereka. Anehnya, bus itu tidak ada yang mengendalikan! Tidak ada waktu untuk lari lagi, bus itu sudah semakin dekat. Mata ketiga remaja itu terpejamkarena silaunya lampu sorot dari bus. Benda itu semakin mendekat dan…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_AAa…!"_

_Di tempatnya masing-masing, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, dan Haku terbangun tiba-tiba. Wajah mereka tampak pucat dan basah karena keringat dingin._

"_mimpi buruk?"_

_-_

* * *

**SCARY HOLIDAY**

_**-chapter 5-**_

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12.15 malam saat Naruto dkk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Meski sudah lebih baik, wajah mereka masih menyiratkan ekspresi ketakutan. Mimpi buruk yang baru saja mereka alami sungguh menakutkan hingga membuat mereka sulit untuk tidur kembali.

Sebenarnya, hal mengganjal yang membuat mereka tidak bisa tidur adalah ketika mereka terbangun tadi, mereka berada pada tempat yang tidak semestinya. Seperti, ketika terbangun tadi, Naruto, Hinata, dan Haku berada di koridor depan kamar Hinata. Lalu Sasuke saat terbangun berada di lantai kamarnya dekat jendela, sementara Gaara terbangun di lantai dekat tangga. Kemudian, Sai dan Ino terbangun di balkon di lantai dua. Sedangkan Shikamaru, Neji, dan Tenten terbangun di ruang tengah ini.

"Ini aneh, tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur di koridor?" ujar Naruto setengah menggerutu.

"Dan lagi, kenapa kita mengalami hal yang sama sebelum tertidur, yaitu terasa ada getaran yang hebat, kemudian listrik padam dan selanjutnya suara aneh." Sambung Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat waktu mau tertidur, sebelumnya aku tidak merasa mengantuk dan saat itu aku dan Ino sedang berbicara." Kata Sai.

"Benar. Aku, neji, dan Shikamaru pun begitu." Kata Tenten.

"Sebelum tertidur, aku sedang berjalan." Tambah Gaara.

"Ini benar-benar aneh, kita semua seperti terhipnotis." Ujar Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut.

Hening sejenak. Suasana agak menegang.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan suara itu?" ujar Neji memecah keheningan. Semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan suara yang sepertinya… suara wanita." Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Wa-wanita?" Ino tampak tegang.

"Dalam mimpi, aku, Neji, dan Tenten dikejar oleh sosok berjubah hitam." Ujar Shikamaru, Tenten dan Neji tampak terkejut. "Kalau dikaitkan dengan suara wanita itu, mungkin…"

"Mungkin apa?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar menungu kelanjutan kalimat Shikamaru.

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan rumah kosong milik wanita yang bunuh diri itu," Suasana makin menegang, beberapa dari mereka tampak menahan nafas begitu mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru. "Tapi ini baru dugaanku saja."

"Oh iya, soal mimpimu itu- kenapa mimpimu sama dengan mimpiku?" Neji heran.

"Ah, kau juga?!" seru Tenten, "Tadi aku bermimpi hal yang sama dengan yang diceritakan Shikamaru."

"Tapi mimpiku lain." Ujar Naruto, "Aku bermimpi berlari-lari bersama Hinata dan Haku, lalu…oh ya! Villa ini terbakar dan kami terperangkap!"

"I-itu seperti mimpiku juga." Kata Hinata.

"Ya, itu juga sama seperti mimpiku tadi." Kata Haku.

"Jangan-jangan mimpi kita juga sama." Kata Sai pada Ino.

"Mimpi?" Ino agak bingung.

"Apa kau juga bermimpi kita diserang oleh sosok berjubah hitam?"

"Ng, y-ya."

Naruto dkk tercengang. Bagimana mungkin mereka mengalami mimpi yang sama? Semua ini menjadi semakin aneh dan sulit diterima oleh akal. Wanita berjubah hitam itu dan mimpi buruk yang mereka alami. Tampaknya ini semua berkaitan.

"Sudah jelas, semua ini perbuatan sosok berjubah hitam yang tidak lain adalah wanita yang bunuh diri itu. Dia marah karena kita memasuki rumahnya tanpa izin. Lalu dia membunuh teman-teman kita, dan sekarang dia meneror kita lewat mimpi. Selanjutnya mungkin saja dia juga akan membunuh kita!" ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Apa kau masih yakin kalau ini perbuatan manusia, Haku?" tanya Gaara.

Haku terdiam sejenak, ia tampak kebingungan. "Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi rasanya mustahil, mana mungkin arwah wanita itu meneror kita hanya karena kita memasuki rumahnya? Padahal dia sudah tidak nampak sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Kalau pun arwah wanita itu muncul lagi, pasti ada penyebab lain. Mungkin saja kita tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan yang fatal."

"Tapi kau sendiri kan yang mengatakan bahwa kami akan menerima akibat karena melanggar peringatanmu untuk tidak mengusik rumah itu?" kata Sasuke.

"Soal yang waktu itu, aku hanya menakut-nakuti kalian. Aku agak kesal karena kalian sepertinya meremehkan cerita tentang arwah yang penasaran itu."

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Baiklah, ini semakin membingungkan. Kita punya dua kemungkinan. Pertama, jika ini perbuatan manusia, siapa pelakunya dan apa motifnya melakukan ini semua? Sejak awal, kita tidak bertemu atau berhubungan dengan siapa pun. Dan kenapa korban pertamanya adalah Sakura? Tapi, kemungkinan ini masih agak janggal karena selanjutnya kita diteror lewat mimpi. Ini jelas bukan perbuatan manusia." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Apa mungkin ada kaitannya dengan hal-hal magic ? Maksudku, aku pernah mendengar ada orang yang menggunakan magic untuk membalas dendam." Kata Sai.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi kita masih punya kemungkinan kedua, dan kemungkinan ini sepertinya masuk akal. Mungkin saja ini perbuatan arwah penasaran itu karena kita telah lancang memasuki rumahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi timbul pertanyaan, kenapa Sakura yang menjadi korban pertamanya?"

"Apapun kemungkinannya, yang jelas nyawa kita sedang terancam. Kita bisa mati di sini!" ujar Tenten, nadanya terdengar frustasi.

"Tapi tidak ada jalan lain selain menghadapi ini semua." Kata Gaara.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang kita hadapi ini dan apa penyebabnya?!"

Naruto dkk mulai putus asa. Benar yang dikatakan Tenten, apapun kemungkinannya tetap saja mereka sedang berada dalam posisi yang terancam. Bahkan Naruto yang selalu bersemangat itu pun kini menyerah. Ini buntu. Tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Sepertinya jalan satu-satunya adalah lari.

"Ya, satu-satunya kita harus pergi dari sini. Hanya itu jalan yang aman." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju." Sahut Tenten.

"Kalian akan kabur?" tanya Haku dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkan. "Kalian tidak akan bisa pergi dari sini sebelum menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Apa kau mau kami menghadapi makhluk itu?!" tanya Naruto sedikit emosi.

"Tapi kalau kalian kabur dari sini juga percuma. Waktunya tidak akan cukup. Siapa pun yang menjadi dalang dari masalah ini pasti akan menerima akibatnya, secepat apapun dia lari!" Nada suara Haku sedikit meninggi. Namun kemudian gadis itu segera mengatur emosinya kembali. "Lari pun percuma… mau tidak mau kita harus menghadapi ini. Kupikir saat ini kita harus mencari tahu penyebabnya dulu, kemudian kita baru memikirkan langkah apa yang harus kita ambil."

"Haku benar. Kita tidak akan bisa lari, kalau benar yang kita hadapi ini bukan manusia." Ujar Sasuke.

"Hiks, hiks…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara isak tangis. Sasuke dan yang lain spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari Ino.

"Ino sudahlah, kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama." Ujar Hinata lembut.

"Hiks, i-ini semua s-salah ku…" kata Ino terbata sambil menunduk.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Ino."

"Tidak. Ini salahku. Aku lah penyebab ini semua. Aku yang membuat makhluk itu marah." Ino masih terus tertunduk.

Semua memandang Ino dengan tatapan heran. Mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Neji.

Ino perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Pipi gadis cantik itu basah karena air mata. "Wanita berjubah hitam itu pasti marah karena aku telah membuatnya sebagai tertuduh dalam pembunuhan teman-teman kita."

Neji mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. Ia menatap ke arah yang lain, tampaknya mereka juga masih bingung dengan perkataan Ino. "Kami masih tidak mengerti maksudmu. Apa kau bisa lebih jelas lagi?"

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menangis sesegukan. Naruto dkk menjadi semakin bingung dengan reaksi gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Ino masih tetap menangis.

Hinata yang duduk di samping Ino, mengelus-elus punggung gadis berambut pirang itu. "Tenanglah, Ino. Ceritakan pada kami." Kata Hinata berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sai cemas karena gadis itu masih terus menangis.

"A-aku…" Ino sesegukan, kemudian ia melepas kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu memandang teman-temannya dengan wajah berantakan karena air mata. "Aku yang menyebabkan wanita itu marah, karena kita menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh. Padahal… akulah pembunuh yang sebenarnya! Aku yang membunuh mereka!" ujar Ino frustasi.

"_APA???"_

-

-

Hening.

-

-

"Itu tidak lucu, Ino. Dan ini bukan saatnya bercanda." Kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Memang aku yang membunuh mereka. Sakura, Temari, Karin, Chouji, aku yang membunuhnya! Aku juga yang berusaha membunuh Haku di dapur tadi!" Ino setengah berteriak.

"Ino, jangan main-main. Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan?!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Iya, ini bukan main-main." Tambah Tenten.

Ino berdiri dari duduknya, "AKU TIDAK MAIN-MAIN! Ini kenyataannya, aku yang membunuh mereka. Aku yang menyebabkan bencana ini terjadi."

Naruto dan yang lain menatap Ino dengan pandangan terkejut, heran, dan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Ino pembunuhnya??? Apa mungkin gadis ini sedang stress karena teror-teror yang mereka alami belakangan ini? Sehingga bicaranya menjadi aneh begini.

"Maafkan aku…" Ino terisak-isak kembali. "Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan ini semua. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku- aku lakukan ini semua karena aku mencintai Sasuke!" ujar Ino sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin terkejut, ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Terlebih lagi Sai, sebagai pacar Ino tentu saja ia terkejut mendengar Ino mengatakan 'cinta' pada cowok lain. Sementara yang lain, bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa. Ini terlalu mengejutkan, mendadak, dan sulit dipercaya.

"Selama ini, aku tidak pernah rela Sasuke menjadi milik Sakura." Kata Ino. "Sekalipun Sakura adalah sahabatku. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke, meski pun aku tahu Sasuke tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku, aku tidak peduli… Tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan hal itu pada Sakura." Nada bicara Ino terdengar semakin frustasi.

Naruto dan yang lain semakin bingung, dan mungkin agak frustasi. Sulit bagi mereka untuk mempercayai bahwa Ino lah yang melakukan ini semua. Meski mereka mulai terpancing amarah, namun mereka memilih untuk diam dulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil berusaha menahan emosinya.

Ino sedikit terisak sebelum bercerita "Waktu itu…"

**-Flashback-**

_Begitu membuka pintu kamar, Sakura menghempaskan diri di atas kasur. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Pernyataan Gaara tadi benar-benar sangat mendadak. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menyatakan kalau ia menyukai Sakura, padahal saat ini Sakura sudah menjadi pacar Sasuke. "Kalau saja dia mengatakannya lebih awal…" batin Sakura. Ia pun kembali terisak._

_Di tengah kekacauannya itu, mata Sakura tanpa sengaja menangkap 'sesuatu' yang terselip di balik bantal. Awalnya Sakura mengacuhkannya, namun rasa penasaran membuat Sakura tergerak untuk mengetahui apa itu. Sakura mengambil sesuatu yang terselip itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah buku yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dengan sampul berwarna biru muda. Semakin penasaran, Sakura membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku itu. Ternyata buku itu adalah diary Ino. Merasa telah lancang membuka diary orang lain, Sakura berniat untuk menutup buku itu. Ia baru saja akan menutup diary Ino, ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kalimat yang cukup mengejutkannya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup diary itu, dan membacanya._

…_**Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Yang jelas aku sangat merindukannya, merindukan Sasuke. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di hatiku setiap kali aku memandang wajahnya. Mungkin ini yang di sebut cinta… ah, tapi saat ini dia sudah menjadi milik sahabatku, Sakura. Namun entah kenapa aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap mencintai Sasuke. Aku mungkin tampak egois menginginkan pacar sahabatku sendiri. Tapi aku…**_

_Sakura tidak sanggup membaca diary itu lagi. Setiap kalimat yang ditulis dalam buku itu, membuat hatinya semakin teriris. Pedih. Pandangannya semakin kabur karena air mata yang mulai menggenangi kedua bola matanya. Perasaannnya semakin tidak karuan. Diary Ino yang sedang dipegangnya pun meluncur bebas dari tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu terbuka. Diambang pintu, Ino berdiri sambil memandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat diary miliknya yang tergeletak di dekat Sakura. Terlebih lagi buku itu terbuka, memperlihatkan halamannya._

**-End of Flashback-**

"…Tentu saja Sakura marah besar padaku. Aku meminta maaf, namun dia tidak mau mendengarkannya." Kata Ino.

"Lalu?"

Ino semakin terisak. Perasaannya diliputi ketakutan dan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Apalagi dipandangnya wajah Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain, tampaknya mereka marah besar- sangat! Ia juga sempat melirik ke arah Sai. Pandangan laki-laki itu lirih, hal itu membuat Ino semakin merasa berdosa.

**-Flashback-**

"_Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sakura beruraian air mata._

"_Aku-"_

"_Kau sahabatku, Ino! Tapi kenapa kau mencintai Sasuke?! Padahal kau tahu kan, dia itu milikku. Kenapa harus Sasuke?! Apa kau tahu, kau telah menyakitiku, Ino!"_

_Ino semakin merasa tersudutkan, "Salah siapa aku bisa menyukainya?! Bukan aku yang menginginkan perasaan ini. Kau pikir aku tidak tersiksa?! Aku sangat tersiksa. Aku tersiksa karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tersiksa setiap kali melihatnya bersama gadis lain. Aku tersiksa karena harus berpura-pura mendukung hubungan kalian, sementara aku sakit. Dan aku lebih tersiksa lagi menerima kenyataan kalau dia adalah milik sahabatku sendiri! Jadi kau pikir siapa yang lebih tersakiti?" Ino melampiaskan semua hal yang selama ini dipendamnya dengan emosi yang luar biasa._

_Sakura merasa lemas, tak berdaya menghadapi kenyataan ini. "Baiklah, kalau seperti ini." Suara Sakura bergetar, "Aku akan melepaskan Sasuke, jadi kau bisa memilikinya." Sakura beranjak pergi._

"_Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!" ujar Ino yang sudah terlanjur emosi. Ia menarik tangan Sakura yang hampir meraih pintu, namun Ino tidak sadar kalau tarikannya pada Sakura begitu kuat sehingga ketika ia melepaskan tangan gadis itu, Sakura terhempas dengan keras. Dahinya menghantam sudut tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu._

_Sakura yang terkejut, tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Namun ia merasakan nyeri di dahinya. Ketika ia menyentuh dahinya, terdapat noda darah di tangannya. Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya, begitu pun Ino. Ia tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Sakura._

**-End of Flashback-**

"…selanjutnya aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. Ak-aku tidak sadar telah- ah! Aku, aku menusukkan gunting itu ke perutnya." Kata Ino bergetar mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Sasuke geram, ia hampir saja menampar Ino kalau saja Shikamaru tidak segera menahannya. Sementara yang lain hanya diam saja seolah 'mengizinkan' Sasuke melakukan hal itu pada gadis yang dengan kejam telah menghilangkan nyawa teman-temannya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke" ujar Shikamaru, tampaknya dalam keadaan seperti ini hanya laki-laki itulah yang masih dapat bersikap bijak. "Lalu kau kemanakan tubuh Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino kemudian.

"A-aku mem-b-buang t-tubuhnya di rumah ko-kosong yang katanya ber-h-hantu itu. Aku pikir di situ aman, karena kalian tidak akan mungkin pergi ke sana lagi..."

Baik Sasuke maupun yang lain tampak sangat marah. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Ino.

"Kau benar-benar makhluk terkejam yang pernah aku temui!" bentak Naruto.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini." Ujar Tenten marah.

"Maaf…" isaknya namun tak ada gunanya. Hal itu tidak menyurutkan kebencian Sasuke dan yang lain padanya, sebenarnya ia tahu itu. Ia sadar, sebanyak apapun kata maaf yang ia ucapkan tidak akan berpengaruh apapun. Kata maafnya tidak akan mungkin dapat mengembalikan nyawa teman-teman yang sudah dihabisinya dengan kejam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Temari?! Apa alasanmu membunuhnya?" tanya Gaara setengah membentak. Bahkan Gaara pun yang biasanya tenang, kali ini tampak sangat emosi. Ia menatap Ino tajam, seolah ingin menelan gadis itu bulat-bulat.

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu pada Temari." Ujar Ino frustasi, tampaknya tidak hanya Sasuke dan yang lain yang merasa frustasi dengan kejadian ini, tapi si pelaku pun tampaknya begitu. "Dia terpaksa aku bunuh karena dia mengetahui bahwa akulah yang membunuh Sakura…"

**-Flashback-**

_Temari mendekap tubuhnya karena udara semakin dingin apalagi saat ini sedang hujan. Temari mempercepat langkahnya, ketika ia akan berbelok tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu- lebih tepatnya seseorang yang masuk ke kamar Sakura dan Ino._

_Temari mengernyitkan dahi, "Siapa ya?" gumamnya penasaran. Ia pun melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju kamar tersebut._

_Tiba di depan pintu kamar, Temari mengintip melalui celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Dan ia cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di dalam kamar itu. "Ino? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" batin Temari. Gadis itu memilih untuk tetap diam sambil mengamati tingkah Ino di dalam sana._

_Di dalam kamar, Ino tampak terisak. Pipinya sembab karena air mata. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku…" ujarnya berkali-kali. Semakin ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, semakin deras air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Sungguh aku tidak berniat melakukan hal itu. Aku menyayangimu, kau sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri huhu…" katanya lagi, entah berbicara dengan siapa._

_Temari mengernyit heran, "Sebenarnya apa yang Ino lakukan di situ? Apa maksudnya dia meminta maaf?" batin Temari semakin penasaran._

"_Aku menyesal…" ujar Ino lirih_

"_Menyesal? Karena apa?" batin Temari._

"_Aku menyesal telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, Sakura!" ujar Ino, sementara di depan pintu, mata Temari terbelalak mendengar kalimat itu. Sungguh kalimat yang sangat mengejutkan. "Kau pasti marah padaku. Tapi aku terima, perbuatanku memang diluar batas, aku bahkan tidak pantas mendapatkan maafmu."_

_Temari benar-benar terkejut, secara spontan ia membuka lebar pintu itu. Ino pun yang melihatnya tak kalah terkejut. "Jadi kau yang melakukan semua ini?!" tanya temari dengan nada membentak._

_Ino yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Temari yang tiba-tiba, kehilangan kata-kata. Wajahnya pucat, ia merasa lidahnya sangat kaku._

"_Jawab aku, Ino!"_

**-End of Flashback-**

"KETERLALUAN! Kau tidak pantas untuk di maafkan! Kau benar-benar-" Naruto kehabisan kata-kata sakin emosinya. Sungguh sulit baginya –juga yang lain- menerima kenyataan ini. Seumur hidup mereka tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Hal yang hanya terjadi dalam film-film atau pun novel-novel. Perkara sulit yang menyangkut nyawa manusia.

"Ino… kenapa harus seperti ini?" ujar Hinata pelan.

Sai tampak lebih 'hancur' dari yang lain. Tak disangkanya, gadis yang selama ini dicintainya akan melakukan perbuatan paling tidak manusiawi. Ia bingung mau bersikap bagaimana, ingin rasanya ia membenci gadis itu apalagi mengingat bahwa gadis itu telah mengkhianatinya. Namun hatinya menolak. Hatinya tidak sanggup untuk membenci Ino. Sekalipun kenyataan yang diterimanya begitu pahit. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa gadis yang dicintainya sepenuh hati adalah seorang pembunuh, bahwa gadis yang dicintainya dengan tulus tidak pernah membalas perasaannya –dia hanya dijadikan pelarian-, adakah yang lebih buruk dari semua itu?

"Jadi, alasan 'memergoki' juga yang menyebabkanmu menghabisi nyawa Karin dan Chouji?" tanya Shikamaru dingin, terlihat jelas ia sedang menahan amarah.

Ino menggumamkan kata 'ya', sebelum berkata "Aku tidak sengaja mendong Chouji, ketika dia ingin mengetahui identitasku. Dia-"

"Sudah! Jangan diteruskan lagi. Yang jelas kaulah yang membunuh mereka kan?!" Naruto semakin berapi.

Ino tertunduk, membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Saat ini ia merasa sangat tertekan. Ia menyesal dengan perbuatan bodoh yang dilakukannya. Hanya karena ia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya, ia membuat semua orang terluka. Sebenarnya bukan hanya orang lain, ia sendiri pun terluka. Dibenci oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya cukup membuat hatinya menjadi sangat pedih. Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menerima kebencian dari orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah marah bercampur pedih dari mereka, apalagi wajah seseorang yang hatinya telah dihancurkannya. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Sai, pemuda yang sudah dengan tulus mencintainya. Pemuda yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Pemuda yang menjadi sandarannya ketika sedang bersedih atau pun terpuruk. Satu-satunya pemuda yang selalu ada untuknya kapanpun ia butuh. Apalagi sedari tadi pemuda itu tidak berkomentar apapun. Ino merasa jauh lebih baik kalau pemuda itu memakinya atau memukulnya sekali pun. Ia merasa pantas mendapatkan itu semua.

Naruto masih terus menghujani Ino dengan kalimat-kalimat tajam yang menusuk. Pemuda yang biasanya periang itu tampak sangat berbeda kali ini. Di dekatnya, Sasuke tertunduk, pikirannya menjadi semakin kacau. Di tengah kekacauan itu, ia teringat pada ucapan Sakura _"Sasuke, aku percaya padamu. Sasuke kan hebat, jadi masalah apapun pasti bisa dihadapi"_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, _"Tidak ada gunanya terus begini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu…"_ batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Lantai bergetar hebat dan lampu berkelap-kelip mati-menyala bergantian. Sasuke, Naruto, dan yang lain nampak sangat terkejut dengan keadaan ini. Tenten dan Hinata saling berpegangan sementara tubuh mereka terhuyung. Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, dan Sai memasang sikap sangat waspada.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" ujar Gaara.

"Ini… seperti waktu itu…" ujar Haku.

-

-

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara serak yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru vila terdengar kembali. Kali ini terdengar lebih marah.

"KALIAN TELAH MENGUSIKKU!"

"KALIAN PENGGANGGU!"

"TERIMALAH AKIBATNYA!"

-

Tenten dan Hinata semakin panik. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" jerit Tenten.

"_Tidak ada waktu lagi!"_ batin Sasuke, ia pun beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" seru Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi ke rumah itu. Kalian semua, cepatlah pergi dari tempat ini!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Neji.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kita bertemu di pemukiman warga desa."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu. Kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke pun berbalik pergi tanpa memperdulikan lagi teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Hanya satu yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Ia harus pergi ke rumah itu, apapun yang terjadi!

-

"_Ya, aku harus ke sana…" _

-

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Huhu.. maafkan saya Ino, telah menjadianmu tersangka. Sebenarnya author juga gak tega… tapi ini tuntutan scenario! –dihajar fans Ino-. Author tidak pernah bermaksud mem-bashing Ino. Author juga suka kok sama Ino… sekali lagi maafkan aku Ino! Hiks :(

Mind to review???


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Chara-nya tetep milik Om Kishi**

**Gendre : Horor/Romance/Crime**

**Warning! OOC+Gaje bertebaran di mana-mana**

Hmm, ya ampun… udah berapa tahun ya ni fict gak di update? –lirik kalender- Oh ya, Setelah membaca ulang dari chapter 1, ada keganjilan. Soalnya kan dibilang mereka lagi liburan musim panas, tapi kok di chapter-chapter selanjutnya turun hujan! Aneh kan?. Aku sendiri langsung mangap menyadari kebodohan ku yang satu itu. Tapi gini aja, kan mereka berada di kawasan angker, jadi yahhh banyak kejadian aneh gitu deh hehe.. –kabuuur-

* * *

**SCARY HOLIDAY**

_**-chapter 6-**_

Awan hitam tebal menyelimuti langit malam, membuat sinar sang purnama tak dapat menembusnya. Kegelapan tampak dimana-mana, tak terkecuali di villa Hyuuga. Angin dingin yang bertiup lebih kencang dari malam-malam sebelumnya terasa mendukung suasana yang merindingkan tengkuk. Mungkin inilah pertanda dimulainya malam mencekam di villa Hyuuga yang sebenarnya…

-

-

Tempat itu gelap, sangat gelap. Sejauh mata memandang hanya tampak kegelapan di mana-mana. Mereka tidak tahu di mana tempat mereka sekarang. Yang mereka tahu, mereka harus keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

Setelah guncangan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, ruang tengah itu menjadi gelap. Namun yang anehnya, ruangan itu terasa sangat luas tak berbatas, karena seluruh benda-benda di ruangan itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Atau bisa dikatakan mereka seperti sedang berada di tempat lain.

_Sunyi…_

-

…_senyap…_

-

…_dan.._

-

PRANG PRANG PRANG

Suara-suara yang terdengar seperti suara pecahan kaca menggema di sekeliling ruangan gelap itu. Semakin lama semakin keras. Memekakkan telinga. Naruto dkk menutup telinga mereka masing-masing, namun sepertinya suara itu semakin keras saja. Mereka berteriak kesakitan seakan suara-suara itu telah memecahkan gendang telinga mereka.

"AAa!!!" jerit mereka.

Selama beberapa saat keadaan mereka seperti itu, akhirnya suara-suara itu perlahan menghilang. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya cukup mengejutkan. Sebuah cahaya besar datang dari belakang mereka. Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu bergerak ke arah Naruto dkk dengan sangat cepat, sehingga mereka tidak sempat mengetahui cahaya apa itu. Dalam hitungan detik, cahaya itu menyergap mereka dan… mereka kehilangan kesadaran.

-

"Uh, d-dimana ini?" Naruto meringis kecil saat terbangun. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing, rasanya seperti habis menghantam sesuatu yang sangat keras. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan gelap yang sepertinya adalah ruang tengah villa Hyuuga. Entahlah, ia juga tidak terlalu yakin sebab semuanya nampak gelap.

Setelah merasakan kepalanya sudah lebih baik, Naruto mulai panik ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. "Oi, kalian di mana?!" teriak Naruto spontan. Mau tidak mau, berada di suasana gelap dan sendirian begini membuat nyalinya ciut. Jantungnya berdebar-debar karena panik saat ia tidak mendengar satu jawaban pun. _"Kemana mereka?!"_ pikir Naruto.

"Oi, Hinata, Neji, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tenten, Haku, Sasuke! Di mana kalian!" Naruto semakin panik.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalian mengerjai ku, eh?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Naruto menelan ludah. _"Hmm, tenang Naruto… tenang…"_ batin Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan bangkit berdiri ketika tangannya menyentuh 'sesuatu' yang berada di sampingnya. Sesuatu itu terasa hangat dan lembut seperti… sebuah tangan? Jantung Naruto semakin berdebar. _"A-apa i-ini?"_. Pertanyaan di benak Naruto itu terjawab ketika tiba-tiba tangan itu bergerak.

"Ng…" terdengar suara keluhan kecil yang kemungkinan berasal dari si pemilik tangan karena suara itu terdengar hampir bersamaan dengan saat tangan itu bergerak.

"H-hinata!" seru Naruto saat mengenali suara keluhan kecil itu. Ia terkejut namun juga senang dan lega di saat yang bersamaan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Setelah yakin bahwa yang di dekatnya adalah Hinata, Naruto membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri –meskipun tidak jelas, tapi matanya sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi yang gelap-

"Naruto, kenapa gelap?" tanya Hinata lagi, dari nada bicaranya, ia terdengar ketakutan.

Naruto menggeleng –namun tidak terlihat oleh Hinata, tentu saja karena gelap- "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kita harus mencari yang lainnya." Kata Naruto. Ia menajamkan matanya ke sekeliling, siapa tahu ada salah satu temannya yang sedang terbaring di lantai sekitar mereka.

Sambil berpegangan tangan –atau lebih tepatnya Hinata lah yang menggenggam erat tangan Naruto- mereka berjalan perlahan sambil terus menajamkan mata berharap segera menemukan sosok teman-teman mereka yang lain. Mereka melangkah sangat hati-hati, entah itu karena takut pada kegelapan atau takut menabrak benda-benda di sekeliling mereka.

Hinata merasakan angin dingin yang meniup tengkuknya perlahan. Seketika tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, ia pun menggenggam –atau mencengkeram- tangan Naruto kuat. Naruto yang menyadari ketakutan Hinata, mencoba menenangkan gadisnya itu dengan mengelus lembut tangan Hinata yang sedang menggenggam tangannya –tentunya dengan tangan satunya yang bebas-

Lama mereka berjalan seperti itu tanpa suara. Kemudian samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Naruto dan Hinata terkesiap. Mereka menajamkan pendengaran dan penglihatan. Namun kemudian tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi.

"Naruto, yang tadi itu…"

"Ya, Hinata. Aku mendengarnya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan, tidak jauh dari sini."

Mereka kembali berkonsentrasi untuk mendengar suara langkah kaki itu, namun tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi.

Saat mereka mulai berjalan lagi, suara langkah kaki itu terdengar kembali. Namun ketika mereka berhenti untuk mendengarkan suara itu, suara itu tidak ada lagi. Lenyap. Hal ini terjadi hampir ketiga kalinya, kalau saja Naruto tidak berteriak.

"Oi, siapa di sana?!" teriak Naruto lantang. "Apa kalian sedang mengerjai kami, eh?!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi, jawab aku?!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara desahan nafas berat "Hhh… Hhh…"

"Na-naruto…" Hinata semakin takut.

Naruto menggenggam erat Hinata, memastikan bahwa gadis itu masih tetap di sampingnya. Sementara itu, ia pun mulai dihantui perasaan takut. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki itu terdengar kembali. Kali ini suara itu terdengar semakin mendekat lalu berhenti. Didengar dari keras suara tadi, tampaknya langkah kaki itu berhenti di belakang mereka.

Dengan takut-takut, Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Keringat dingin semakin bercucuran di pelipis keduanya. Begitu menoleh kebelakang, tidak nampak satu apapun juga. Kosong. Mereka sedikit menghela nafas sampai ketika mereka kembali menoleh kedepan, sesosok berjubah hitam telah melayang tepat di hadapan mereka!

_=_=_=_

"_Dia datang lagi! Dia datang lagi!"_

Haku terus berlari di sepanjang koridor. Berlari secepat mungkin agar segera keluar dari villa mengerikan ini. Tak diperdulikannya nafasnya yang sudah terasa sesak karena terus berlari. Meskipun pandangannya terbatas dalam gelap, ia sudah hapal seluruh bagian villa ini sehingga ia tidak menabrak tembok. Ia sungguh benar-benar ketakutan. Di benaknya hanya satu, ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Harus! Bagaimana pun caranya.

Ia sangat terkejut ketika karpet dilantai koridor tempatnya berlari bergerak seperti di tarik dari ujung yang menyebabkan ia jatuh tersungkur di atas karpet panjang itu.

Karpet itu terus bergerak, sehingga tubuh Haku ikut terseret mundur ke belakang. Namun, Haku dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa takut yang membuatnya hampir beku dan memilih pasrah terseret seperti itu. Ia mencoba bangkit berdiri, walau rasanya sulit sekali mengingat karpet yang terus bergerak entah akan membawanya ke mana. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Begitu karpet yang membawanya itu berbelok di tikungan koridor, ia segera berpegang di sudut tembok di tikungan itu.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, begitu Haku terlepas dari karpet itu, gadis tersebut segera bangkit dan berlari lagi. Saat memasuki sebuah ruangan di villa tersebut, ia bertabrakan dengan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya seseorang. "Shikamaru!" serunya terkejut.

"Haku!" balas Shikamaru tidak kalah terkejutnya. "Apa ini benar-benar kau?" tanyanya memastikan, sebab dalam suasana gelap seperti ini, pandangannya samar.

"Ya. Ini aku. Di mana yang lain?" tanya Haku.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Shikamaru. Ia terdengar agak terengah-engah. "Tempat ini sungguh mengerikan. Setelah terbangun tadi, aku sendirian dan mengalami kejadian aneh! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!"

"Dia datang lagi! Wanita itu mengincar nyawa kita!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menemukan yang lain dan pergi dari tempat ini!"

"Baiklah."

Baru saja mereka berdiri, angin kencang menerjang tiba-tiba. Benda-benda di sekitar ruangan itu beterbangan dan anehnya, benda-benda itu seolah digerakkan oleh sesuatu yang menyebabkan benda-benda tersebut terlempar ke arah mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" ujar Shikamaru antara bingung, terkejut, kesal, juga takut.

Benda-benda itu terus menyerang mereka. Pajangan-pajangan di atas meja, bingkai-bingkai lukisan di dinding, bahkan kursi-kursi pun terus melayang ke arah mereka. Sedangkan kedua orang itu bersusah payah menghindari serangan-serangan itu.

"Ini tidak akan berhenti. Kita harus lari!" ujar Haku.

Shikamaru pun nampak setuju. Mereka pun segera berlari sambil terus menghindar dari hantaman benda-benda. Sialnya, saat mereka hampir keluar dari ruangan itu, sebuah lemari besar terjatuh. Beruntung bagi Haku yang berhasil menghindar, tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru. Laki-laki malang itu tertimpa lemari besar tersebut.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Haku. Ia baru saja akan mendekat ke lemari yang menindih Shikamaru, saat sebuah vas bunga melayang ke arahnya dan hampir saja menghantam kepalanya.

Dengan perasaan sangat bersalah, Haku terpaksa pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tergeletak entah pingsan atau… entahlah.

_=_=_=_

Sasuke tiba di depan rumah kecil yang menurut cerita adalah rumah wanita berjubah hitam itu. Sasuke menatap bangunan tidak terurus itu. Sebenarnya ia pun tidak begitu yakin untuk apa dia datang ke tempat ini. Menemui Sakura? Entahlah. Sebab kalau mendengar cerita Ino tadi, bahwa gadis berambut pirang itu telah membunuh Sakura, maka datang ke tempat ini adalah hal yang konyol. Karena ia hanya akan bertemu dengan mayat Sakura.

Namun, mengikuti kata hatinya, membuat Sasuke berada di tempat ini. Sendirian. Dan sekarang siap untuk membuka pintu rumah itu.

KRIEEET

Sasuke membuka pintu tua yang tampak hampir lapuk itu. Seperti ketika pertama kali ke rumah itu dulu, ia di sambut aroma debu halus yang membuat hidungnya sedikit gatal. Tapi ia tampak tidak peduli karena detik berikutnya, ia sudah menajamkan mata untuk melihat ke seluruh ruangan.

Ruangan itu masih sama. Debu-debu, perabotan rumah yang berantakan, dan kardus-kardus kosong yang tertumpuk asal. Tiba-tiba hal tersebut mengingatkannya kembali pada waktu pertama kali ia dan teman-temannya masuk ke rumah ini. Perlahan ia mulai menyesal, seandainya waktu itu ia dan teman-temannya tidak mengabaikan peringatan Haku, bencana ini tidak akan terjadi. Wanita berjubah itu tidak akan mengganggu mereka. Meskipun sebenarnya semua disebabkan oleh Ino, tapi tetap saja mereka semua ambil bagian membuat wanita yang sudah menjadi arwah itu marah. Sekarang semuanya menjadi sangat rumit, bukan hanya karena kenyataan bahwa Ino lah pembunuh beberapa orang temannya –juga gadis yang dicintainya- tapi juga mereka harus berurusan dengan arwah wanita yang mengincar nyawa mereka.

"Sakura…" tanpa sadar Sasuke membisikkan nama itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

Bayangan gadis berambut pink itu kembali berkelebat di benaknya. Bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum… tertawa… mengingatnya membuat hatinya semakin pedih.

-

"_Sasuke, aku takut."_

"_Bodoh. Aku kan di sampingmu."_

"_Hahaha… benar juga. Kau akan melindungiku kan?"_

"_Hn."_

-

"Maaf…" bisik Sasuke bergetar. Ia semakin didera rasa bersalah mengingat ia tidak dapat memegang kata-katanya bahwa ia akan melindungi Sakura. Gadis pertama dalam hatinya.

Ia sadar benar arti kalimat bahwa setiap ada pertemuan, maka akan ada perpisahan. Tapi bukan perpisahan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan seperti ini…

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia tersadar, berlama-lama di tempat hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Ia pun tidak menemukan apa-apa di sini. Sasuke menghela nafas sekali lagi, dan siap berbalik, namun…

-

"Ngg…"

-

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, mencari sumber suara yang baru saja di dengarnya.

-

"Ng… t-tolong…"

-

Suara itu terdengar sangat lemah. Namun cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahui di mana sumber suara itu. Mata hitamnya tertuju pada tumpukan kardus di sudut ruangan itu.

Mata Sasuke melebar sakin terkejutnya ketika ia telah membongkar tumpukan kardus itu. Ia hampir saja tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Mungkinkah yang dilihatnya itu nyata, bukan ilusi? Tubuhnya agak bergetar menahan emosi yang berkecamuk saat melihat sosok itu.

Sakura.

Benarkah? Benarkah sosok yang terbaring lemah dan tampak menahan kesakitan itu adalah Sakura?

Sasuke akan terus saja terpaku di tempatnya kalau saja sosok yang tergeletak lemah itu tidak meringis.

"Sakura!" ujar Sasuke segera menopang kepala gadis itu dengan lengan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya dengan lembut menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut pink yang sedikit menutupi bagian wajahnya yang terlihat sangat pucat.

Sungguh suatu keajaiban bagi Sakura, sehingga ia dapat bertahan selama kurang lebih tiga hari ini. Gunting yang ditusukkan Ino ke perutnya tidak sampai melukai organ dalamnya. Meski begitu, ia cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah sehingga ia tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. Ini benar-benar keajaiban!

"Sa-kiit… s-sakit se-ka-li…" rintih Sakura.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin. "Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu!" Ujarnya, lalu segera menggendong gadis itu.

Sayangnya, ketika Sasuke akan bangkit berdiri –dengan membawa Sakura-, ia di hadang oleh sang wanita berjubah. Meskipun wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh jubah, namun Sasuke dapat merasakan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya.

Awalnya Sasuke sedikit takut memikirkan bahwa yang akan ia hadapi itu bukanlah manusia. Sungguh, selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, ia belum pernah sekali pun berhadapan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Namun melihat kondisi Sakura yang nampak sudah sangat lemah, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghadapi makhluk itu dan segera membawa pergi Sakura dari tempat ini. Sejauh mungkin. Selain itu, ia pun sudah bertekad bahwa kali ini ia harus berhasil melindungi Sakura. Meskipun dengan taruhan nyawa!

Secepat kilat Sasuke menerjang makhluk berjubah hitam itu setelah ia membaringkan Sakura di lantai terlebih dahulu. Sasuke dan makhluk itu saling menyerang. Sasuke berusaha menjangkau apa saja yang ada di dekatnya untuk digunakan menyerang lawannya, sayangnya serangannya itu tidak berarti apa-apa bahkan meleset. Sedangkan makhluk berjubah hitam itu dengan mudah berhasil menyerang Sasuke. Beberapa pecahan kaca melayang -seolah dikendalikan oleh seseorang dengan remote- ke arah Sasuke. Meskipun berusaha menghindar, sebuah pecahan kaca berhasil menggores lengan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Sasuke meringis kecil sambil memegangi lengannya yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah, dengan sekuat tenaganya ia kembali menyerang makhluk itu.

Sayangnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke berada pada posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan setelah tubuhnya terhempas dengan keras ke dinding. Sasuke merasa kepalanya sangat pusing dan tulang-tulang punggungnya terasa remuk. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan sakit saat ia mencoba bangkit. Makhluk itu pun semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura mencoba bangkit untuk menolong dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Namun tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk itu. Jangankan bergerak, untuk bersuara pun sangat susah. Akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil menyaksikan nyawa pemuda yang dicintainya terancam.

Makhluk berjubah hitam itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke, di tangannya tergenggam sebuah pecahan kaca runcing yang ujungnya mengkilat menandakan benda tersebut sangat tajam.

"_Tuhan, lindungi Sasuke… jangan ambil dia dariku…"_ rintih Sakura dalam hati.

Jarak antara makhluk itu dengan Sasuke tinggal 1,5 meter lagi. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ia terlihat sangat lemah.

"_Selama ini, aku hanya bisa diam menyaksikan Sasuke yang selalu melindungiku… Kali ini, kumohon… biarkan doa ku melindunginya…"_

Jarak makhluk berjubah itu dengan Sasuke tinggal 1 meter.

"_Ambillah nyawaku, jika itu sanggup menggantikannya… kumohon… tolonglah dia…"_

Tangan makhluk itu terangkat, siap menghujamkan pecahan kaca runcing itu ke dada Sasuke.

"_Tidak! Hentikan!"_

Sasuke tampak tidak berdaya. Ia pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, dan terkejut mendapati wajah gadis itu bersimbah air mata.

"Kalian semua harus mati!" ujar sosok itu dengan suara seraknya.

Ketika pecahan tajam itu meluncur ke arah Sasuke, sebuah sosok muncul dan menerjang makhluk berjubah hitam itu secepat kilat. Akibatnya, pecahan kaca itu terlempar ke arah lain.

Sasuke terkejut melihat hal itu, namun lebih terkejut lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok yang menerjang makhluk berjubah itu adalah Ino!

Sasuke baru saja akan bertanya, namun Ino segera memotongnya, "Sasuke, cepat bawa Sakura dan pergi dari sini!" ujar Ino.

Sasuke belum bergerak juga, ia masih terlalu bingung dengan hal ini.

"Cepat pergi!" ujar Ino yang sekarang sudah bergumul dengan makhluk berjubah hitam itu.

Meskipun masih sedikit sakit, Sasuke berhasil bangkit. Namun ia bimbang, tidak mungkin ia pergi dari sini dan meninggalkan Ino yang sedang berjuang melawan makhluk itu. Terlebih lagi Ino adalah perempuan. Namun, keadaan Sakura pun tidak lebih baik. Gadis berambut pink itu terlihat semakin pucat.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat pergi dari sini. Sakura membutuhkan pertolongan!" ujar Ino.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat bimbang.

"Kalau kau tetap di sini, kita semua bisa mati. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Apalagi pada Sakura," wajah Ino berubah murung. "Aku… aku ingin menebus kesalahanku…"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Pergilah…" suara Ino serak menahan tangis.

Sasuke sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia harus pergi bersama Sakura sekarang. Bukan berarti ia tidak mau menolong Ino, tapi berada di tempat ini terus menerus akan membuat nyawanya dan Sakura terancam. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia rela kalau harus mati saat ini juga demi menolong temannya. Tapi Sakura, ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis itu. Tidak lagi.

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya pergi. Sebelum keluar dari pintu, Sasuke menoleh pada pada Ino. Begitu pun Ino, ia sedang menatap Sasuke. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil menggumamkan, "Terima kasih…" dan ia pun pergi.

Ino tersenyum di sela tangisnya. _"Akhirnya… akhirnya aku dapatkan senyum itu… akhirnya, ia tersenyum untukku…"_

_=_=_=_

Naruto dan Hinata terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap villa Hyuuga. Deru nafas yang berpacu dengan jantung terdengar menggema di lorong yang sepi itu.

"Naruto, sepertinya 'dia' tidak mengejar kita lagi." Ujar Hinata memperlambat larinya.

"Tidak, jangan berhenti! Makhluk itu bisa muncul kapan saja. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Balas Naruto.

"Ah, b-baiklah." Hinata kembali mempercepat larinya yang agak tertinggal dari Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu." Ia menarik tangan Hinata dan mensejajarkan larinya dengan gadis berambut indigo.

_=_=_=_

Ino merasakan nafasnya semakin sesak. Berkali-kali sosok berjubah hitam itu berhasil menyudutkannya. Dan berkali-kali pula ia lolos. Namun kali ini tidak lagi. Makhluk itu berhasil menghempaskannya, sehingga posisinya sekarang seperti Sasuke tadi.

Makhluk itu menyeringai dibalik jubahnya, siap menghujamkan pecahan kaca pada tubuh gadis itu. Persis seperti yang terjadi pada Sasuke tadi.

"_Kalau akhirnya harus begini, aku rela… ini semua kesalahanku…"_ Ino memejamkan matanya ketika pecahan kaca itu melayang ke tubuhnya.

Suara pecahan kaca yang menembus kulit tubuh terdengar seolah menggema di bangunan kecil itu. Namun, pecahan kaca itu tidak menembus tubuh Ino, melainkan tubuh orang lain. Seseorang yang melindungi tubuh gadis pirang itu dengan membiarkan punggungnya ditembusi pecahan kaca.

"S-sai…" bibir Ino bergetar ketika mengucapkan nama itu.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin Sai masih mau menolongnya setelah semua pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan pada pemuda itu?

Ino merasa air matanya meleleh. "K-kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Sai hanya tersenyum lemah sambil menahan sakit.

"A-aku tidak pantas menerima ini. A-aku-"

"Karena kau tetap gadis yang kucintai," potong Sai. "Apa artinya aku kalau aku tidak dapat melindungi gadis yang kucintai?"

"Sai… kau terlalu baik. Aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai olehmu. Aku sudah mengkhianatimu…" suara Ino serak, "Sejak awal aku sudah berbohong. Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Kau tidak pernah ada dalam hatiku…"

Pernyataan gadis itu sungguh membuat hati Sai semakin sakit. Tapi, sejak awal dia mencintai Ino dengan tulus. Apapun yang gadis itu lakukan padanya, ia siap menerimanya. Meskipun itu pahit.

Sungguh hebat kekuatan cinta. Bersedia memaafkan, sehebat apapun ia tersakiti.

-

-

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu…" ujar Sai lemah sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata dan ambruk di hadapan Ino, gadis yang dicintainya hingga akhir hayat.

-

-

"Sai…" bisik Ino lemah sebelum ia pun menutup mata. Tanpa ia sadari tadi, ia terhempas di antara tumpukan benda-benda tua sehingga sebuah besi berkarat yang cukup runcing menembus punggungnya.

-

"_Aku juga… aku tidak menyesal pernah memilikimu…"_

-

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Kayaknya di chapter ini lebih kerasa romance-nya dari pada horror-nya ya? Dan lagi kenapa pula saya ini? Jadi mellow gini? Haah, jangan-jangan ini efek samping dari tugas yang menumpuk, belum lagi ulangan-ulangan dan masalah-masalah lainnya. Mulai dari kelas yang mau kebakar, kelas yang diobrak-abrik sama maling! Dan anehnya, tuh maling ajaib banget, HP gak diambil, yang diambil cuma uang itu pun masih di sisa-in buat ongkos naik mikrolet. Untung aja, uang ku lolos hehe.. –kok jadi curhat?-

Eh, mumpung ada waktu –waktu apaan, tugas belum kelar udah nulis fict!-, balas review ah…

**Mahira Inuzuka** : Makasih… mm, kalo unsur yang itu… susah juga sih… gomen…

**Chiwe-SasuSaku** : Waduh, jadi malu nih. Gak usah pake 'senpai' soalnya saya masih amatiran. Pusing ya? Bagus lah! –dibom chiwe- Trus di chapter ini udah dikabulin harapannya, gimana? Tapi soal nikah dll… gak kepikiran nih. Tapi –lagi- ada keinginan sih bikin fict yang kayak gitu, tapi –lagi- bukan di sini.

**Naara Akira** : Hehe.. gomen baru update sekarang. Makasih ya!

**MirailzError **: Pertanyaannya udah di jawab di chapter ini. Arigatou buat koreksinya ya! –membungkuk-

**Ginanonano38** : Sakura gak mati kok… ini update-annya…

**Aozora Quarix** : Ino mati? Kalo liat chapter ini, menurut kamu? Makasih ya…

**Mizore-chan** : Salam kenal ya, makasih udah nyempetin review cerita gaje ini.

**Bloody'Blone **: Hohoho, review kamu membangkitkan semangatku untuk nulis. Thanks.

**dilaaaaa **: Hehe… gomen gak surprise. Emang nih, otak author udah konslet. Soal saran kamu, makasih ya. Tapi, author punya rencana lain –evil smirk-

**Lostgirlhere** : Kiba, Kakashi, dan anggota Akatsuki gak dimasukin soalnya nanti author pusing. Chara2 di atas aja udah bikin repot –dilempar ke sumur sama Naruto dkk- Yosh, makasih ya!

**Melody-Cinta** : Hehehe, Sakura gak suka neror kok. Makasih ya. Kamu juga hebat, fict-fict kamu rajin di update, jadi iri deh…

**Rye Hikaru** : Huwaaaa, Maaf kelamaan updatenya… jangan kapok nge-review ya!

Pokoknya, makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat author-author yang menyempatkan diri buat me-review. Dan juga buat yang membaca. Author akan usahain supaya update-nya gak kelamaan lagi. Yosh, semangat nulis! ^_^

**Mind to review???**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Chara-nya tetep milik Om Kishi**

**Gendre : Horor/Romance/Crime**

**Warning! OOC+Gaje bertebaran di mana-mana

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7

* * *

**

Gaara mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya begitu ia terbangun. Entah apa yang telah terjadi padanya, dia sendiri pun tak tahu. Seingatnya, ia bersama teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah villa Hyuuga kemudian tiba-tiba lampu padam, suara-suara aneh terdengar dan… setelah itu ia tidak tahu lagi.

Gaara bangun dari tempat ia terbaring –yang entah dimana, namun ia yakin ia masih berada di salah satu ruangan villa Hyuuga- dengan sedikit terhuyung karena kepalanya terasa agak pusing. Setelah kakinya sudah berpijak pada lantai dengan baik, otaknya mulai mencerna situasi yang dialaminya sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada mimpi aneh yang pernah di alaminya –juga teman-temannya- sesaat sebelum mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah tadi.

"_Setelah ini mungkin akan tejadi hal-hal aneh… dan mengerikan…"_ pikir Gaara sambil mengingat mimpinya yang hampir sama seperti ini –pingsan dan terbangun dengan suasana gelap gulita-

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Gaara segera berlari. Tujuannya bukanlah untuk melarikan diri, namun untuk mencari teman-temannya. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau teman-temannya itu sedang dalam bahaya dan ia harus menolong mereka. Tempat pertama yang didatangi untuk menemukan teman-temannya adalah ruang tengah. Tempat mereka berkumpul barusan.

Sesampainya di ruangan itu, Gaara tidak menemukan apa-apa. ia menajamkan matanya dan sekali lagi mengamati keadaan ruangan yang gelap itu, mungkin saja ia melewatkan sesuatu. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ia tidak menemukan apapun.

Menghela nafas kecewa, Gaara akhirnya berbalik untuk pergi dan melanjutkan pencariannya di ruangan lain. Tapi tiba-tiba, angin kencang menerpanya. Gaara menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok yang sudah berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Meskipun angin kencang tersebut membuatnya kesulitan, namun akhirnya ia berhasil juga mengenali sosok di depannya itu.

Wanita berjubah hitam yang selalu meneror Gaara dan teman-temannya…

… yang menurut cerita Haku, adalah arwah penasaran…

… yang menimbulkan ketakutan…

… dan membuatnya serta teman-temannya terpencar seperti ini.

Gaara menggeram kesal. Tidak peduli makhluk di depannya itu apa, ia telah membuat Gaara kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kau- dimana teman-temanku? Dimana kau sembunyikan mereka?" teriak Gaara penuh amarah.

Makhluk itu tidak bereaksi sedikitpun dan tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Hei, jawab aku brengsek!"

Sosok berjubah itu tetap diam.

"Aku tidak peduli kau itu apa dan siapa! Aku tidak takut padamu! Aku akan melawanmu kalau kau belum juga mengatakan dimana kau menyembunyikan teman-temanku. Cepat katakan dimana mereka!" Gaara benar-benar kehilangan rasa takutnya pada sosok berjubah itu. Ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi padanya.

Tidak. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana nasib teman-temannya. Walaupun belum akrab benar, namun hanya merekalah teman-temannya. Orang-orang yang mengakuinya selain Temari, kakak kandungnya. Dan ia tidak akan siap menerima rasa sakit karena kehilangan mereka, seperti halnya rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan saat kehilangan Temari.

Sosok itu menyeringai di balik jubah hitamnya, "Tidak usah pedulikan teman-temanmu… Sekarang, pedulilah pada nyawamu sendiri!"

* * *

Tenten berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor gelap villa Hyuuga. Wajah gadis manis itu tampak pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Jelas sekali ia sedang ketakutan. Semakin lama langkahnya semakin pelan. Ia sudah putus asa dan sangat lelah. Sejauh apapun ia berlari, ia belum juga menemukan satu orang temannya pun.

Setetes… dua tetes… air matanya berjatuhan. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Ia ingin lari dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun ia sudah kehilangan harapan untuk dapat keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat.

Akhirnya ia pun jatuh terduduk di atas lantai sambil menangis sesegukan. Sungguh ia sudah sangat lelah dengan keadaan yang membuat hatinya tercekam terus menerus seperti ini. Ini seperti sebuah permainan yang menuntutnya harus bermain hingga akhir, tanpa jeda. Atau ia akan mati. Ia sungguh tidak tahan lagi. Namun bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat keluar? Bagaimana?

Di tengah keputus asaannya, sosok berjubah hitam itu muncul kembali. Kali ini tanpa embel-embel peristiwa aneh seperti terdengar suara-suara menyeramkan atau benda-benda yang bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tidak. Kali ini suasananya begitu tenang ketika sosok itu mulai mendekat ke arah Tenten.

Tenten hanya diam sambil memandang sosok yang bergerak ke arahnya. Sebagian dari dirinya sudah menyerah, ia pasrah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia masih sangat takut pada makhluk itu sehingga tanpa sadar ia bergerak mundur menjauhi makhluk berjubah itu.

'_Tidak, ini tidak benar.'_

Sebuah suara muncul dari bagian dirinya yang lain. Bagian dari dirinya yang masih memiliki harapan untuk selamat. Bagian yang tidak mau menyerah dan pasrah begitu saja.

'_Aku tidak boleh begini… meski pada akhirnya aku akan mati, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. __Itu lebih baik dari pada mati pasrah tanpa usaha apapun.'_

Perlahan semangat Tenten bangkit kembali. Ia memang takut dan tidak berani menghadapi makhluk di depannya itu. Tapi masih ada jalan lain, yaitu melarikan diri. Itulah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Bukan hanya diam dan menangis.

Ketika jaraknya dengan makhluk itu tinggal semeter lagi, Tenten segera bangun dari duduknya dan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk lari menjauh.

Tenten berlari, mencari jalan untuk keluar. Namun malangnya, ketika ia menuruni tangga, ia tergelincir dan jatuh terguling hingga ke bawah.

BRUKK!

Tubuh gadis berambut coklat itu terhempas dari tangga ke lantai. Tenten merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang memar, tulang-tulangnya terasa remuk, dan dahi serta sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Tenten mencoba bangkit. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Awalnya, tubuhnya terasa sulit digerakkan dan ketika ia mencoba bangun, ia terjatuh lagi. Tapi semangat mengalahkan segalanya. Tenten akhirnya berhasil bangun dan kembali melangkah, meski dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

Sialnya, ia dihadang oleh sosok berjubah itu kembali. Dan…

"AAaaa!"

Di tempat lain, Neji terkejut dan menoleh ketika mendengar jeritan tersebut.

"Tenten!" serunya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Hinata tiba di dapur villa.

"Naruto, bagaimana ini? Tidak ada jalan keluar!" ujar Hinata panik.

"Tenang, tenanglah Hinata… pasti ada jalan keluar. Pasti!" Naruto mengamati sekeliling dapur untuk mencari jalan keluar, sampai matanya tertuju pada sebuah jendela di ruangan itu. "Itu dia! Kita lewat jendela!"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata menuju jendela yang di maksud. Namun ketika jarak mereka tinggal dua meter lagi dari jendela, tiba-tiba makhluk berjubah hitam itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dapur.

"Na-naruto, dia datang!"

Naruto berbalik dan terkejut melihatnya. Belum sampai di situ, keterkejutan Naruto bertambah ketika sebuah pisau dapur tiba-tiba melayang dengan sendirinya dan mengarah padanya juga Hinata. Naruto segera bergerak cepat dengan mengambil sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di dekatnya, dan memakainya untuk melindungi dirinya dan Hinata.

Pisau melayang itu akhirnya menancap pada kursi kayu yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

Itu baru serangan pertama, karena berikutnya, benda-benda dapur lainnya pun beterbangan dan mengarah pada mereka. Naruto berusaha keras untuk menangkis benda-benda tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata tampak gemetar di belakang punggung Naruto.

"Hinata, cepat buka jendelanya!" ujar Naruto.

"Ah, b-baik." Hinata pun berlari ke arah jendela. Ketika sampai, Hinata segera membuka pengait jendela tersebut. Tangan gadis itu gemetar saat melakukannya.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah membukanya?" tanya Naruto sambil terus menangkis benda-benda yang beterbangan itu.

"Be-belum, ini keras sekali…"

"Kalau begitu, pecahkan saja kacanya!"

Hinata terkejut, "A-apa?"

"Pecahkan saja kacanya!" perintah Naruto.

Melihat keadaan Naruto yang makin terdesak, Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia segera mencari benda untuk memecahkan kaca jendela itu. Namun karena panik, ia bingung akan menggunakan apa. Akhirnya ia mengambil benda yang terletak paling dekat dengannya. Sebuah panci kecil. Kemudian ia langsung menghantamkan benda itu ke kaca jendela berulang-ulang.

"Cepat!" seru Naruto agak panik karena kursi kayu yang digunakannya untuk melindungi diri sudah mulai patah.

"I-iya." Hinata menghantamkan panci kecil itu lebih keras lagi. Ia tampak kesulitan karena kaca jendela itu cukup tebal. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Setelah beberapa kali hantaman, kaca itu mulai retak. Dan dengan hataman-hantaman selanjutnya, kaca itu pun pecah. Hinata memperbesar lubang yang terdapat di kaca tersebut agar muat saat dilewati olehnya dan juga Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kursi kayu yang digunakan oleh Naruto pun sudah hancur terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata.

Naruto menoleh dan melihat kaca jendela itu sudah pecah. "Bagus. Sekarang kau keluar melalui jendela itu duluan!"

"Baik." Hinata pun bergerak cepat. Saat melewati jendela itu, Hinata agak berhati-hati sebab beberapa pecahan kaca yang masih menancap pada jendela tampak sangat tajam.

Setelah Hinata berhasil keluar, Naruto pun menyusul setelah sebelumnya menangkis sebuah botol yang melayang ke arahnya. Saat melewati jendela, Naruto tergesa-gesa karena sosok berjubah itu makin dekat padanya. Bahkan jarak mereka tinggal satu meter lagi! Namun akhirnya Naruto berhasil lolos dengan luka di lengannya akibat tergores pecahan kaca yang masih menempel di jendela.

* * *

Haku menjerit ketakutan saat melihat tubuh Gaara yang tampak sudah tidak berdaya itu dibuat terangkat –melayang di udara- oleh sang makhluk berjubah hitam. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sudah jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. "Hentikan!" mohon Haku sambil terisak-isak.

Makhluk tak berperasaan itu tidak menghiraukan teriakan Haku. Ia malah semakin kejam memperlakukan tubuh Gaara. Tubuh pemuda malang itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi, lalu dipentalkan ke tembok. Dan setelah itu, tubuh Gaara dibiarkan terjatuh dan akhirnya terkulai di lantai.

Haku semakin gemetar saat makhluk itu menoleh padanya, seolah mengatakan 'berikutnya adalah kau'.

Gadis itu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlari menjauh. Sialnya, keadaan panik membuatnya tidak berpikir panjang lagi saat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang akhirnya membuatnya terjebak, sebab tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri lagi. Haku semakin tersudut saat makhluk itu semakin mendekatinya. Gadis itu hanya bisa berjalan mundur menjauhi makhluk itu, sampai akhirnya ia tidak dapat mundur lagi karena punggungnya sudah membentur sebuah lemari yang di pintunya terdapat cermin besar.

Tubuh Haku merosot dan ia pun kembali terduduk di lantai. Namun tangannya meraba-raba ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan apa saja yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan makhluk itu.

Sementara makhluk itu semakin mendekat, tangan Haku pun menemukan sesuatu- lebih tepatnya sebuah benda. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Haku melemparkan benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah sepatu itu pada sosok berjubah hitam. Meski pun tidak dapat mengusir sosok itu, namun lemparan Haku berhasil mengenai jubah yang menutupi bagian kepala makhluk itu. Dan jubah itu pun tersingkap!

Mata Haku membulat sakin ngerinya melihat wajah wanita –makhluk berjubah hitam- itu. Wajah wanita itu tampak rusak karena dipenuhi luka-luka yang sudah membusuk, dengan nanah dan darah. Satu kata yang ada di benak Haku, 'mengerikan'.

Mata merah wanita itu menatap marah pada Haku. Ia bergerak maju ke arah Haku. Namun wanita itu berhenti ketika menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang terdapat di pintu lemari belakang Haku. Tiba-tiba, wanita itu mundur selangkah sambil menggumamkan sebuah kalimat dengan sangat pelan, yang menurut pendengaran Haku adalah 'tidak mungkin'.

Haku tampak heran melihat perubahan perilaku wanita berwajah rusak itu.

Namun tiba-tiba, matanya seperti menangkap kejadian masa lalu. Kejadian itu nampak nyata terlintas di matanya, dimana ia melihat seorang wanita berwajah rusak –sama seperti sang makhluk berjubah hitam- yang berteriak histeris saat melihat wajahnya di cermin. Wanita itu mengamuk dan mengambil benda apa saja disekitarnya, yang kemudian dilemparkannya pada cermin tersebut. Suara kaca yang pecah terdengar menggema di sekitar ruangan. Setelah itu, wanita tersebut terduduk di lantai sambil menangis sesegukan. Wanita itu menghentikan tangisnya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah benda. Tali tambang. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Entah bagaimana, semua itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Yang Haku lihat sekarang adalah pemandangan sebuah ruangan villa Hyuuga yang gelap, tempat ia terjebak tadi setelah dikejar sosok berjubah hitam atau wanita berwajah rusak. Namun sekarang makhluk mengerikan itu tidak nampak lagi di depannya.

Haku mengedarkan pandangannya, waspada kalau-kalau makhluk itu masih ada di tempat itu.

Tidak ada.

Berarti dia aman?

Haku menghela nafas, "Tapi... kejadian yang aku lihat tadi itu apa?" tanya Haku pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu tampak berpikir keras, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Menghadap pada lemari yang pintunya memiliki cermin besar.

* * *

Langkah Neji terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia tampak ragu ketika akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu.

Sejenak, ia terdiam.

Pemuda itu nampak bimbang. Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya. Apakah mungkin suara yang didengarnya tadi berasal dari kamar mandi ini? Dan yang paling penting adalah apakah suara itu benar-benar suara Tenten?

Neji menghela nafas. Dengan satu langkah, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Tangan Neji bergetar ketika menyentuh gagang pintu, dan begitu pintu itu terbuka, hanya nampak pemandangan kamar mandi yang biasa saja. Lembab.

Namun, kini suara isak tangis terdengar lebih jelas. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dari bath up yang tertutupi tirai dan terkejut ketika mendapati sosok mungil Tenten duduk menyendiri di sudut kamar mandi sambil membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Gadis berambut coklat itu sedang terisak-isak.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Neji segera menghampiri Tenten. Didekapnya tubuh mungil yang terasa dingin itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Tenten. Berharap dengan begitu gadis tersebut bisa lebih tenang.

"Aku... takut..." bisik Tenten sesegukan di bahu Neji.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini..." ujar Neji lembut. Pemuda itu mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya sekilas dan membiarkan Tenten sedikit menenangkan diri dalam pelukannya sebelum ia membawa gadis itu pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Tenten mengangkat wajahnya yang ia benamkan di bahu Neji dan menyeringai seram. Diacungkannya sebilah pisau yang entah didapatkannya dari mana. Detik berikutnya, Neji menjerit tertahan saat ia merasakan sebuah benda tajam menembus punggungnya. Refleks, Neji melepas pelukannya.

Neji menatap Tenten dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Gadis yang biasanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang merona itu, kini terlihat mengerikan! Wajahnya pucat, dingin, sorot matanya penuh dendam, dan ia nampak sadis dengan pisau berlumuran darah yang sedang digenggamnya.

"A-apa yang kau la- aakhh!" Neji kembali menjerit saat Tenten menghujamkan pisau ke dadanya.

Neji mundur, menghindar dari Tenten yang terus bergerak mendekatinya. Ingin rasanya Neji berlari dari tempat ini, namun jangankan berlari, bangkit berdiri pun rasanya sudah tidak sanggup. Ia merasa tenaganya terkuras habis karena terkejut dan menahan sakit di punggung dan dadanya.

Tanpa sengaja tangan Neji menggapai tirai yang menutupi bath up dan menariknya hingga lepas.

Sungguh mencengangkan! Disana... di dalam bath up... terbujur kaku tubuh Tenten dengan mata mendelik dan sekujur tubuh bermandikan darah. Di sisi-sisi bath up pun nampak kotor dengan adanya bercak-bercak darah. Benar-benar na'as.

Tubuh Neji semakin menegang. Lidahnya terasa kelu, sehingga berteriakpun ia sudah tak sanggup.

Sedangkan sosok Tenten yang berada di hadapannya tersenyum lebar dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semakin lama semakin keras, hingga tawanya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

GADIS ITU BUKAN TENTEN!

Belum sempat Neji berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, sosok yang menyerupai Tenten itu sudah mendekatinya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menusuk-nusukkan pisaunya ke dada Neji. Darah segarpun bermuncratan kemana-mana diiringi jerit kesakitan dari pemuda bermata lavender itu.

Saat berikutnya, sosok itu melepaskan tubuh Neji dari cengkeramannya dengan sebilah pisau menancap di dadanya. Pemuda itu pun tidak lagi menjerit. Jangankan untuk menjerit, bernafas pun ia sudah tidak mampu...

* * *

Dedaunan kering berterbangan ditiup angin. Pepohonan melambai-lambai mengakibatkan daun-daunnya terus berguguran. Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar di sela-sela dasauan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang.

Sepasang kaki beralaskan sepatu menapak di atas rerumputan yang tingginya tidak lebih dari mata kaki. Si pemilik kaki menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Cepatlah sedikit, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." ujar si pemilik kaki yang setengah wajahnya tertutupi kerah jaketnya yang tinggi. Ia menatap dingin pada sosok dibelakangnya dari balik kaca mata hitamnya.

"Hn." balas seseorang di belakangnya itu.

Si pemuda –berkaca mata hitam- yang dikenal sebagai teman Haku beberapa waktu yang lalu itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Seseorang yang membalas tadi adalah seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan jenggot tipis memenuhi dagunya. Pria tersebut membuang rokok yang sedang diisapnya ke tanah, kemudian menginjaknya.

"Aku kembali..." bisiknya lirih, lalu menyusul Shino yang sudah jauh di depannya.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Gomen, update-nya telat mulu *membungkukkan badan*. Berhubung saya lagi buru-buru, jadi gak ada bacotan author *readers : horrreeee!* Yang jelas, thanks to :**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

**Miya Tsumachi**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Dilaaaaa**

**Uchiha Riyuki**

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku**

**Mizore-chan**

**KoNan**

**Megumi Kisai**

**Melody-Cinta**

**Naara Akira kaga login**

**Ariizhu usage**

**naru-chan**

**selenavella**

**SasuSaku~Loverz**

**Yuki-Chan**

**Maaf gak bisa balas review kalian satu per satu. Untuk yang mem-fave : big hugs. Dan semua silent readers : Arigatou!**

**Jangan kapok untuk RnR ya….**


	9. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SCARY HOLIDAY © TheIceBlossom**

_**-Last Chapter-**_

* * *

Udara yang semakin dingin tidak menyurutkan langkah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu terus memacu langkahnya lebar-lebar, namun penuh kewaspadaan mengingat jalan yang masih licin karena diguyur hujan. Sesekali pemuda itu melirik gadis berambut pink yang sedang digendongnya dalam posisi bridal style. Mata gadis itu terpejam, namun Sasuke yakin bahwa gadis itu masih sadar sepenuhnya. Dahi Sakura tampak berkerut, jelas sekali ia sedang menahan sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh luka tusuk di bagian perutnya. Tubuhnya pun agak menggigil menahan udara yang semakin dingin.

"Bertahanlah." Bisik Sasuke sambil mempererat dekapannya pada gadis yang sedang digendongnya itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melewati semak-semak yang ditumbuhi rumput liar yang cukup tinggi dan beberapa kali kakinya sempat terbenam di lumpur sehingga membuat keseimbangannya agak goyah.

Setelah melewati jalan menikung yang di sisinya terdapat sebuah pohon tua besar, angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus. Sasuke harus menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat melihat jelas jalan di depannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ranting pohon menerjang ke arah Sasuke. Refleks, Sasuke pun menghindar. Namun hal itu menyebabkan ia tergelincir dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sasuke pun terjatuh menghantam tanah bersama Sakura yang berada dalam gendongannya, sehingga pemuda itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu merasakan nyeri bukan hanya di bagian perutnya yang terluka, namun kini di kepalanya yang baru saja menghantam tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu, pandangannya perlahan memburam. Namun di sela-sela kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Sakura melihat potongan-potongan peristiwa yang melintas bergantian dalam pandangannya. Ia tidak mengerti, namun potongan peristiwa-peristiwa itu nampak seperti kilasan masa lalu seseorang.

Pada potongan peristiwa yang pertama, Sakura melihat sepasang kekasih- ah, bukan! Sepertinya mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri, terlihat dari gaun pengantin yang masih mereka kenakan saat itu. Pasangan tersebut tengah berdansa diiringi alunan musik dari sebuah radio kecil yang sederhana. Si pria memutar tubuh sang wanita kemudian mendekapnya erat, _"Aku menyayangimu."_ Ujarnya sebelum mengecup dahi wanitanya.

Namun kilasan peristiwa bahagia itu berganti dengan peristiwa yang menyakitkan, dimana sang wanita melihat si pria tengah mendekap erat wanita lain di kamar mereka.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_ suara wanita itu bergetar menahan tangis dan amarahnya.

_"Menurutmu kenapa eh, wanita mandul?"_ pria itu pun melontarkan tawa mengejeknya bersama sang selingkuhan.

Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Bukan hanya karena hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya, namun karena menyadari bahwa gaun tidur yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari suaminya itu kini tengah dipakai oleh si wanita selingkuhan.

Selanjutnya, Sakura melihat potongan peristiwa saat si pria mengemasi barang-barangnya. Di sampingnya, sang wanita terus memohon-mohon sambil terisak, berharap sang suami tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Namun yang didapatkannya justru hinaan dan tamparan keras di pipinya.

Lalu Sakura juga melihat bagaimana penduduk desa beramai-ramai membakar sebuah rumah, kemudian melemparkan batu-batu ke arah sang wanita yang wajahnya kini rusak terserang penyakit kulit mengerikan. Wanita itu dengan susah payah berlari sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung dari jubah hitam yang dikenakannya.

Potongan terakhir yang Sakura lihat bertempat di sebuah rumah kecil yang pernah didatangi olehnya bersama teman-teman. Di tempat itu, si wanita berteriak histeris melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wanita itu mengamuk dan mengambil benda apa saja disekitarnya, yang kemudian dilemparkannya pada cermin tersebut.

_"Tidak mungkin!"_

_PRANGG!_

_"Itu bukan aku!"_

_PRANGG!_

_PRANGG!_

_PRANGG!_

Wanita tersebut kemudian terduduk di lantai sambil menangis sesegukan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menghentikan tangisnya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah benda.

Tali tambang.

Wanita itupun tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

BRUK!

"Akh!"

Tubuh Hinata ambruk seketika, setelah kakinya tersandung sebuah batu. Naruto yang berlari di depannya pun langsung berhenti.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Akh!" Hinata kembali memekik kesakitan saat mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Hinata meringis kecil sebelum memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit. "Ayo kita pergi." Ujarnya, mengabaikan pandangan kekhawatiran dari Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit melihat betapa keras kepalanya gadis itu. Padahal jika dilihat dari raut wajah Hinata, pastilah luka yang didapatkannya cukup parah. Namun melihat Hinata yang bersikeras, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membantu langkah Hinata yang tertatih. Lagipula mereka memang harus bergegas sebelum bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang mengincar nyawa mereka.

Sayangnya, begitu mereka mendekati gerbang villa, tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang. Dedaunan kering berterbangan di sekitar, membuat Naruto dan Hinata harus menyipitkan mata untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Dan ternyata sosok berjubah hitam itu ada di sana! Siap menghadang mereka di gerbang.

Dengan sigap Naruto segera menarik Hinata untuk berbalik arah. Naruto masih berpikir untuk berlari melalui jalan kecil di belakang villa, sampai ekor matanya menangkap sebuah benda di dalam garasi villa. Ah benar, bus itu! Naruto pun segera membimbing Hinata menuju garasi villa Hyuuga.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Naruto tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata. Pemuda itu telah sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi laci yang terletak di salah satu sudut garasi.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kunci bus." Balas Naruto tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita bisa melewati gerbang dengan menggunakan bus itu."

Kening Hinata berkerut mendengar ide Naruto. Apa pemuda ini berpikir untuk menabrak makhluk berjubah itu?

"Tapi Naruto, makhluk itu bukan manusia. Dia bisa-"

"Ketemu!" seru Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kunci bus yang baru ditemukannya. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan senyum cerianya, lalu menangkupkan tangannya di kedua belah pipi Hinata, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjagamu. Kau akan keluar dari tempat ini."

Keduanya pun segera masuk ke dalam bus. Naruto sedang mencoba menghidupkan kendaraan tersebut, sementara di sampingnya Hinata tampak begitu cemas. Setelah mencoba beberapa saat, bus itupun menyala.

Tapi terlambat.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu telah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"AAAAaa!"

Panik, Naruto pun menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Bus itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak terkendali.

"AAAaa!"

CKIIITTTT

BRAAKK!

Bus itupun menabrak pagar gerbang villa sebelum akhirnya terhenti.

"Ugh…" Naruto merasa seluruh tulangnya remuk. Darah segar mengalir dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Hinata berada beberapa meter darinya, terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka.

Naruto tercengang seketika melihat sosok berjubah hitam itu tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari Hinata. Sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arah sang gadis. Naruto pun bangkit dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menghadang sosok tersebut.

"Jangan mendekat!" ancamnya.

Namun tindakan Naruto itu malah membuat makhluk berjubah hitam tersebut menyeringai. Dan tanpa menyentuh, makhluk itu menghempaskan tubuh Naruto.

PRANGG!

Tubuh pemuda itupun terlempar keluar dari bus, setelah menembus kaca jendela depan bus yang telah retak. "Aarrghh!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

Tapi tidak berhenti di situ saja.

Tiba-tiba seluruh pecahan kaca bus melayang dan dengan secepat kilat menancap di seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Namun kali ini Naruto tidak lagi mengerang. Tidak lagi. Sebab salah satu pecahan kaca itu telah tertancap di dada kirinya, membuat jantung pemuda bersenyum ceria tersebut berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

Angin dingin yang menerpa tubuh Sakura membuat gadis tersebut tersadar dari pingsannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya yaitu langit gelap di antara rerimbunan pohon. Rupanya ia masih berada di tempat tadi, tempat sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Lalu di mana Sasuke? Sakura spontan memekik tertahan saat ia mencoba untuk bangun. Ah ya, ia memang sedang terluka.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit memaksakan diri, Sakura dapat bangkit untuk duduk. Gadis itupun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sambil memegang perutnya dan meringis menahan sakit.

Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu matanya tertumbuk pada dua sosok yang tengah bergulat, tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Itu Sasuke dan si wanita berjubah hitam! Sasuke tampak sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan dari serangan wanita tersebut. Dan dengan satu kesempatan, Sasuke balas menyerang wanita itu. Serangan tersebut membuat tudung yang dipakai wanita itu tersingkap, sehingga memperlihatkan betapa mengerikannya wajah wanita itu sebenarnya. Sakura ingat, wajah itulah yang dilihatnya dalam potongan-potongan peristiwa asing yang didapatkannya. Berarti potongan-potongan peristiwa menyedihkan itu adalah milik si wanita berjubah hitam.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat marah, lalu dengan sekali hempasan, tubuh Sasuke terlempar menabrak sebuah batang pohon.

"Arrrghhh!"

Tubuh Sasuke pun merosot sebelum akhirnya terkulai lemas di tanah dengan luka lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!"

Wanita berjubah hitam itu menoleh pada Sakura. Seringai kejam terukir di bibirnya. Mata merahnya menatap nyalang pada gadis pink itu. Tatapan penuh kebencian.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Isakan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia benar-benar takut. Spontan Sakura menyeret dirinya untuk menjauh dari sosok mengerikan yang semakin mendekatinya itu. Namun gerakan itu menyebabkan luka di perutnya yang telah mengering, kembali basah. Darah segar kembali mengucur dari luka yang telah terbuka itu, membuat tangan Sakura yang tengah berada di perut menjadi merah oleh darahnya sendiri.

Sakura semakin terisak. Air mata mengalir di kedua belah pipinya, karena rasa takut dan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Sementara di sisi lain, Sasuke semakin meruntuki ketidakberdayaannya, sehingga ia hanya bisa melihat gadis yang dicintainya dalam bahaya tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa. Namun tiba-tiba-

"Berhenti!"

-Haku datang bersama Gaara dan Shikamaru di belakangnya. Baik wanita berjubah itu, maupun Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menoleh.

Haku berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah wanita itu. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengganggu kami lagi." Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah potongan cermin berukuran sedang, kemudian menyodorkannya di hadapan si wanita berjubah. Bayangan wajah rusak wanita tersebut langsung terpantul di cermin.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu menjerit. Ia mengamuk sehingga membuat tubuh Haku hampir terhempas ke tanah jika tidak ada Gaara yang menahan di belakangnya. Wanita itu terus menjerit pilu dengan suara yang bergema di sekeliling mereka.

WUSSS!

Angin bertiup kencang. Bersamaan dengan itu, wanita berwajah rusak tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang. Gema suaranya pun menghilang secara perlahan.

Hening.

"Ugh…" ringisan Sakura menyadarkan keempat orang lainnya. Haku bersama Gaara segera menghampiri Sakura. Sedangkan Shikamaru segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup." ujar Haku yang dibalas senyuman lemah oleh Sakura.

"Tapi wajahnya pucat sekali. Sepertinya ia banyak kehilangan darah." sahut Gaara sambil memperhatikan luka tusuk di perut Sakura.

Sasuke dibantu oleh Shikamaru, berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang kini terbaring lemah di tanah. "Kita harus segera membawanya pergi dari sini."

"Benar."

Shikamaru menatap keempat orang temannya secara bergantian, "Jadi… apa ini sudah berakhir?"

Haku tersenyum simpul. "Sepertinya be-"

"Belum…" tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit. Mata emerald-nya berubah menjadi merah menyala. Sebuah seringai kejam tersungging di bibirnya. "… ini belum berakhir."

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Haku tercekat.

Angin kencang kembali berhembus.

.

.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

Sakura yang tadinya terlihat begitu lemah tiba-tiba dapat bangkit dengan mata dan seringai yang mirip dengan wanita berjubah itu.

"Sakura, kau ke-" kalimat Haku langsung terhenti karena cekikan tangan Sakura di lehernya. "Ssa-ku-ra…" ujar Haku terbata.

"Lepaskan dia, Sakura!" Gaara langsung membantu Haku untuk melepaskan diri dari serangan Sakura. Namun entah kekuatan dari mana, hanya dengan sekali tatap, Sakura mampu membuat tubuh Gaara terlempar jauh ke belakang.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yang tercengang melihat kejadian itu, langsung mendekati Sakura. Namun Shikamaru segera menahannya.

"Saat ini dia bukan Sakura." sahut Shikamaru.

"Akh!" Haku menjerit tertahan akibat cekikan di lehernya.

Shikamaru melepaskan pegangannya pada Sasuke, dan segera menolong Haku. Namun seperti apa yang dialami oleh Gaara, tubuh Shikamaru pun malah terlempar jauh. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang mencoba untuk mendekat.

Tubuh Haku mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi Sakura tidak tergerak sedikit pun untuk melepaskan cekikannya.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara bangkit lagi untuk menolong Haku. Tapi dengan matanya, Sakura menggerakkan akar-akar gantung dari pepohonan di sekitarnya. Akar-akar tersebut langsung membelit ketiga tubuh pemuda tersebut secara terpisah. Belitan akar itu semakin lama semakit kuat. Darah pun mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Akh!"

Melihat hal itu, Sakura tertawa- tidak! itu bukan suara tawa Sakura. Suara itu terdengar lebih dewasa, seperti… suara si wanita berjubah! Ya, itu adalah suara si wanita berjubah yang kini tengah merasuki tubuh Sakura.

"Hentikan, Kurenai!" teriak seorang pria.

Tubuh Sakura menegang, cekikannya pada Haku langsung terlepas. Dengan mata yang semakin merah menyala, ia menoleh ke belakang. Di sana sudah berdiri seorang pria berjenggot tipis bersama dengan seorang pemuda berkaca mata hitam.

"Asuma…" Sakura menggeram.

"Hentikan, Kurenai. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan penderitaan yang kau alami dulu." pinta pria bernama Asuma itu. "Itu semua salahku."

Tangan Sakura mengepal. Gadis yang tengah dirasuki itu berdiri tegap. Ia menatap Asuma dengan penuh amarah, kebencian terpancar jelas dari matanya. Helaian rambut panjangnya berkibar karena angin yang bertiup semakin kencang.

"Lepaskan mereka." pinta Asuma lagi.

Sakura semakin menggeram. Tiba-tiba sebuah akar pohon menjalar dan langsung membelit tubuh Asuma kuat-kuat.

"Paman!" teriak si pemuda berkacamata hitam, Shino. Namun saat ia hendak menolong, tubuhnya langsung terlempar jauh sehingga membuat pelipisnya membentur sebuah batu besar. Pemuda itupun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Aku bersalah, karena meninggalkanmu- akh!" tubuh Asuma semakin terjepit. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. "T-tapi akhirnya aku pun menderita. Wanita itu m-meninggalkanku begitu aku bangkrut. Kau boleh membunuhku, jika itu membuatmu bisa memaafkanku- aaakh!" Akar itu semakin kuat membelit tubuh Asuma.

"…"

"K-kau tau? l-lima t-tahun setelah kejadian itu, ahh aku kembali. T-tapi mereka bila- ahh!" Asuma mulai terengah-engah, "M-mereka bilang… k-kau ssudah pergi…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah radio kecil terjatuh dari saku jaket yang dikenakan Asuma. Benda itupun menyala dan memutarkan sebuah lagu. Kurenai yang berada dalam tubuh Sakura tertegun, ia mengenal radio itu berserta lagunya yang tengah terputar. Itu adalah lagu yang mengiringinya ketika berdansa bersama Asuma di malam pengantin mereka.

"Kurenai…" panggil Asuma lirih, "A-aku menyayangimu…"

DEG!

_"Aku menyayangimu."_

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Sakura, dan secara perlahan tubuhnya jatuh kehilangan kesadaran. Bersama dengan itu, seluruh akar yang membelit Asuma serta Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara langsung terlepas. Ketiga pemuda itupun langsung menghirup udara dalam-dalam, mengisi pasokan oksigen yang telah menipis dalam paru-paru mereka.

Sedangkan Asuma, pria itu tidak dapat melakukannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian…

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "Sudah lebih baik. Tapi aku bosan di rumah sakit ini. Makanannya tidak enak." gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Kalau begitu kau harus segera sembuh."

"Oh ya, Gaara dan Shikamaru mana? Biasanya kalian menjenguk bersamaan."

"Mereka mau mengunjungi makam dulu, sebelum menjengukmu dan Hinata."

"Ah ya, bagaimana kabar Hinata? Aku dengar dia sudah sadar. Aku mau menjenguk, tapi suster melarangku. Katanya aku tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu."

"Dia sudah baikan, tapi…" wajah Sasuke berubah murung, "dia depresi."

"Dia pasti sangat terguncang karena kepergian Neji dan Naruto."

Suasana hening sejenak.

Sakura dan Sasuke memandang ke jendela. Cuaca hari ini terlihat cerah, seolah menyemangati mereka untuk membuka lembaran baru dan melupakan kejadian buruk yang pernah mereka alami.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga tidak selamat?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau sudah pernah membuatku merasakannya."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya Temari benar, liburan kali ini memang menjadi liburan yang tidak akan terlupakan."

.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

iya iya, author keterlaluan... baru update setelah hampir 3 tahun *lol* gomeennnn~ tapi idenya emang udah hilang, ini aja maksa. author jadi gak puas sih sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada discontinued.

Well, terima kasih kepada semua reader, terutama bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri me-review cerita gaje ini *big hug*:

Mizuira Kumiko ; hehe ; Melody-Cinta ; Sakata-san ; Deidei Rinnepero13 ; Hoshina Utacchi ; me ; SelviaNaruHina love SasuSaku ; Guest ; ddbb ; UzuNami ; Guest ; Audrey Uchiha Chan ; syerrent natasya ; syerrina natalia

Mind to leave review again? :)


End file.
